Of butterflies and hunting things
by Franki3Winchester
Summary: When a chance to escape came suddenly, abused Jonelle left everything & ran. Bobbie's place was a safe haven before her past came knocking. But will they be in time to save her and will Dean finally admit his feelings? The story is set in AU & doesn't follow SPN canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I don't own anything Supernatural except for my OC, Jonelle. Please review & enjoy.**

**OF BUTTERFLIES & HUNTING THINGS**

She dropped the keys twice before she could click it into place. Jonelle kept looking over her shoulder to the empty street. It's 3am and there's not a soul around but she couldn't shake the eerie feeling that she was being watched. The pickup truck roared into action and she slowly pulled away.

The streets were quiet, except for the stray cat here or there. The moon was full and there was not a cloud in the sky. The truck hiccupped a couple of times and her heart skipped several beats. The thought that this will not work, that she'll be stuck, that he will find her... made her extra anxious for the getaway. Oh but she couldn't allow herself to think about that. She just breathed deeply, put her foot down and quietly made her way out onto the freeway. She didn't dare breathe until the last of the town's lights disappeared in the distance and she could see only road in front of her.

It was her first time driving the truck. She's only ever been a passenger. It was a bit different being the one behind the wheel since it's been a while since she was allowed to drive anything. He made sure of that. She had such limited access. But as the adrenaline kept pumping and every mile was another distance between them, she felt a strange sense of confidence and pushed on. This was also her first attempt at escape. Unsure, she changed gears and the gears reluctantly shifted higher. In her haste to get away, she left her phone, her bags, her misery. All she had was her body and her mind.

She doesn't even know where she cooked up this courage. She failed to recall how she made it down the road, much less how she left the apartment. She just knew she got away while he was still out cold, but for how long? He would surely follow her, he would surely find her. Her heart raced.

ooOoo

"Fuck!" Dave was never a morning person. His head was throbbing as he found himself waking up in a pool of drool. He lay half over the bed, legs on the ground, beer spilled over the carpet. His hands fumbled around to switch off the alarm clock on the phone but all he touched was bedding. He pushed himself up and started rummaging through sheets and blankets until he found the phone under the bed. He glanced around. He was alone. "Jo!" He hollered. No answer. B_itch_, he thought to himself. He half fell, half walked into the kitchen. Jo was nowhere in sight. He got hold of some aspirin and downed it with another beer. The kitchen counter caught his eye. The very spot where his keys always lay. He bent down to look on the carpet, but it wasn't there, neither was it next to the front door. He ran to his room and searched through the jacket pockets, but they too came up empty. The keys were gone. He shook his head and ran out the door, down the street to where the truck is parked...but there was no truck. "Bitch!" He threw the beer bottle in the direction of the now empty parking space. _She's so getting it this time. He swore, he will not let her get away with it._ He raced back inside the apartment and grabbed his jacket and phone and then he grabbed the Harley's keys and he was out the door again.

ooOoo

She doesn't know how long she's been driving. The first rays of sunlight started to peak over the horizon as she drove past the _Sioux Falls Welcome sign_. She knew she needed to dump the truck and switch to a different mode of transport; perhaps hitchhiking was a good idea. Things were still fairly safe in these parts. Then she remembered she didn't bring anything. No money, no identity. She panicked. She drove past the convenience story, the local bar and the gas station. Checking the fuel gauge, she determined that she could still get a few miles before it would run completely out of gas. But just outside of town, near Singer's Salvage Yard, the pickup truck started making strange noises.

At first she ignored the annoying clack clack clack and drove past the salvage yard, but then a new screeching sound joined in and she had to turn the truck around, driving back to the salvage yard's entrance. Something urged her to go in. It was still early, but she hoped folks up here would be awake already. She thought, maybe she could trade the truck or maybe get the parts she needed. She could maybe get work at the bar and pay it off. She didn't really know what she wanted to do but turned into the yard nonetheless. She followed the maze of cars while the clacking continued and black smoke started to trail behind her. She came to a stop at what looked like a small mechanic shop and a young man of about 20, looked up. She parked the truck and waited for the smoke to dissipate before she cautiously got out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything Supernatural, except for my OC, Jonelle. Please review & enjoy.**

"Morning ma'am," he said. His overalls were greasy but his smile genuine and warm. "Welcome to Singer's Salvage Yard, I'm Adam." She hesitated. She didn't know if it was safe or worth it but anything was better than the miles behind her. And she was in a bit of trouble now with the damn truck.

"You fix trucks?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Fix 'em up good and got spare parts too. What seems to be the problem?" He started walking over to her. Jonelle glanced back over her shoulder. There seemed to be nobody else around.

"Erm...truck is making noise...and just started smoking." She smiled weakly while taking a step back as the young man came towards her. The cold metal of the truck made her jump as she backed into it. Adam didn't seem to notice as he approached.

"Morning," another voice sounded as an older man rounded the side of the truck. Jonelle jolted slightly in alarm. "Apologies, didn't mean to scare ya, miss."

Jonelle eyed him suspiciously.

"Old truck ya got here, mind if we pop the hood?" He smiled then turned to the young man, "Adam?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." The young man quickly stepped over to the driver's side and pulled the latch out to release the hood.

"Adam here is quite the boffin. He's only been here a short while but he's already proven himself to be quite the mechanic. I'm Bobby, by the way." He reached out his hand but Jonelle shrunk back against the truck, reluctant to shake it.

"Uhm, Jonelle." She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her distance.

"Nice to meet ya miss. You not from round here?" His interest was genuine and sincere. But Jonelle was so unsure about this. Meeting new people, especially men, was not on the to-do list for today.

"No...erm...just passing through, I guess."

"Come on in, I just brewed some coffee. It's so early and Adam here is probably gonna work for at least a couple of hours. You fancy a cup?" Bobby smiled again and started walking towards the house. Reluctantly Jonelle followed him. She didn't notice the house before until now.

"I'm...uhm...okay." She followed unsure. She kinda needed the help but all she actually just wanted to do was get away; from men and trucks and everything else in between. Maybe, she thought, she could still just run away. Maybe she could just disappear. The hitchhiking idea was still lingering in the back of her mind.

They walked the few steps up to the front porch and through the door, and soon she found herself in a very cosy kitchen. It looked like a warm, friendly house.

"I can't stay..." She started but Bobby was already getting the mugs and coffee and beckoned her to sit. She plopped down in the nearest chair, her body sore from hours of driving and her feet tired.

For just a moment she had an overwhelming sense of trust in this gentle man across from her. Something about him made her feel safe but she couldn't put her finger on it. But as quickly as the feeling came it was gone as yet again her heart almost stopped when Adam suddenly opened the door, making her jump yet again. She was so jittery. It was hard to concentrate with all the impulsive movement around her. She instantly felt like a caged animal with Bobby on the opposite side of the table and Adam behind her. She was boxed in. Her eyes grew wide and she felt herself shrinking away in her chair. Adam didn't even notice. Just brushed past her, quickly chatting to Bobby and then he was out the door again.

"Well, miss, it looks like yer truck's gonna be here for a while. Adam says we don't have 'em parts and will have to order. Will be here in a couple of days, I hope. You have a place to stay?" he placed the coffee mug in front of her and her hands clasped around it, hanging on for dear life as the warmth of the mug slowly worked its way through her body.

"I...uhm...I guess I could find out in town." She glanced at the kitchen door, then into her mug and let out a deep sigh, avoiding Bobby's eyes. The money issue was still there. She thought about checking out the bar, she has waitressed before.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be trouble," she looked at Bobby, tears warming her eyes. "To be perfectly honest I don't know what I was thinking. I...I don't have any money now but I can ...uhm...maybe you could just keep the truck..." Her voice started to crack. "I don't want to be a bother, I'll just go. It's fine." She quickly stood up, leaving the mug and made for the door.

"Now hang on one minute," Bobby was stunned, he could see something wasn't right, and he wanted to help. "Don't go running away. We can sort it out for ya, darling. I have an extra room and if you can cook, that would be payment enough. We don't need much. It's just me and the boys." He smiled at her and quickly walked over to the door. "I mean no ill intentions here, but it does look like you could use some help. I don't mean to pry." He gestured for her to sit down again, concern in his eyes. Jonelle nodded and walked back to the table. Her heart in her shoes, her courage gone. Fresh tears burnt behind her blue eyes.

"I could help." Bobby looked at her. "Ya needn't be afraid. This is a safe haven. Nothing can harm ya here." He couldn't help but notice the tear escaping down her cheek. Her coffee was finished and she just sat there staring in the empty mug.

"Just a couple of nights until the truck's fixed?" she asked. There was such sadness about her, Bobby couldn't help but wonder.

"As long as you need to stay." She smiled up at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He got up and motioned her to follow him up the stairs. There was a small room just to the right, opposite the bathroom, with a single bed and bedside table. It looked cosy and welcoming. Jonelle felt tired.

"I can ask Adam to bring your things if you want to freshen up," Bobby said, bobbing his head towards the bathroom.

"Uhm, I don't have anything with me. It's just me." She started to sob quietly, unable to control the sudden flash of intense sadness that overcame her. Knowing what she left behind, she didn't even bring a tooth- or hairbrush. Instinctively Bobby stepped forward to comfort her but her body reacted to the sudden movement as she quickly stepped back into the room and let out a cry as she covered her face, awaiting an imminent smack. Then she dropped her head in her hands as she let the sobs rip through her.

This was all too much and too sudden. She felt forced into a situation, completely out of her control. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that Bobby meant well, but she just couldn't bring herself to be comforted like that.

Bobby's mind was racing. He was totally taken by surprise and quickly held up his hands in front of him to show her he means no harm. What was it about this girl that tucked so much at his heart? He just wanted to hold her and tell her that it's going to be okay, and he realised that it might take a long time to win her trust. She looked like a wounded animal. His heart was breaking for her. Poor child! Whatever could she have gone through to be so defensive and panicky? He just wanted to take care of her, rescue her and protect her.

"I'm sorry honey, didn't mean to scare ya. Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he spoke softly while stepping back into the hallway. "You are safe here. And don't worry about the little things, we have spares." He reached inside the bathroom cabinet, bringing forth an extra pair of toiletries. Jonelle's hands were shaking as she took the bag from him.

A whispered "Thank you," was all she could manage.

"I'll tell Adam you're staying. You're welcome to rest for a while. I have to run a few errands in town, but I'll be back in a few." He fumbled around with his keys in his pocket. "Will you be okay here, miss?"

"Yes, I think so." The tears were gone now and she could control her voice again. "And please call me Jonelle or Nelle, whichever is fine." Bobby smiled and with that he was out the door. Jonelle closed the bedroom door and sank unto the bed. She was too tired to think or feel and had no energy left to cry. Soon she was sound asleep, and for the first time in a long time, there were no dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything Supernatural, except for my OC, Jonelle, Dave & Bill. Please review & enjoy.**

It was just after ten o'clock when Dave entered Jake's Biker Bar. It was still early, not a lot of folks around, but he barely noticed. It was a hard ride and he was parched. Not long after he was seated at the bar, a familiar hand gripped his shoulders.

"Got your message, what's up?" Bill sat down next to him and ordered a beer.

Dave's knuckles turned white as he gripped the glass. He almost forced the words out between clenched teeth, "Jo took the damn truck."

Bill chuckled. "Thought you didn't let her drive that piece of shit."

"Don't fuck around, Bill. The last shipment is in the truck and you know as well as I do what he'll do if we don't deliver." Dave's frown deepened. "That bitch's gonna pay. NOBODY takes my truck."

"I've got my people on it," Bill said dry. "I'll update you when we find her and the truck."

"You better if you knew what's good for you." Dave paid for his drink and left in search of a motel and some shuteye.

ooOoo

Jonelle woke up just before lunch time – aware of movement downstairs in the kitchen – instantly sitting up in bed, for a moment not sure where she was or how she got there, but then the events of the past 24-hours washed over her and she remembered all. She quickly slipped into the shower, to freshen up and scrub away at the tiredness that still clung to her body.

She closed her eyes and let her memories torture her. From as far back as she could remember, she knew that her dad didn't want her, making sure she knew it every night he got home drunk after spending the day at the bar. Smacking her around, called on her to clean up after him, especially when he woke up in vomit the next morning. She never understood why she couldn't get it right. She really tried. She cooked & cleaned between going to school and working at the gas station. The money was not enough to get by each month and for that she was smacked too. Dad lost his job due to heavy drinking. Blamed her for his mistakes. Maybe she was the mistake. She gave up trying to understand. Some nights she could hear him cry in his room and the next day she would suffer because of it. She never asked why. Never knew her mom and dare not asked about her. It was always just her Dad and her bruises. And, theoretically, her self-induced scars. But, the worst part was the insecurity. The internal brokenness that only a person exposed to abuse can experience. The pain that no one else sees because… well, no one else cares.

And when Dave came along, mysterious bad boy Dave, with the Harley Davidson and the sweet smell of long road and freedom, she took the first chance she got to leave her past and go on adventure. Away from Dad, away from punishment. But she soon discovered that Dave was worse than Dad. The first time he smacked her it was because the beer wasn't cold enough. His fingerprints lingered a few hours across her face. She apologised but it was too late. That was also the first night he forced himself on her. After that night he no longer hung on her words or surrendered himself to her caress. She was just a means to an end. His job demanded long hours to pay the bills which only left room for a rage he could not suppress and there was no other target but her. At first there was guilt, an attempt to stop, but soon he gave way, realizing how much he enjoyed beating his fists into her skin. It left him feeling a cold zing of delight, a buzz he could get no other way.

She learned to apply a little bit more makeup to hide the blue-purple cheekbones and smiled more sweetly as she left for work in the mornings. Nobody knew, as she wore long sleeves, even in summer time and she was very careful to keep it that way. She never knew how her actions of the day would enrage him and how much worse would it be if she told anyone. It was about keeping the peace, and loving him. Besides, he saved her from her dad. She had to be grateful. She had to show kindness and appreciation. He was the hero. She deserved his love and affection in whichever way he was dealing it out.

She sighed at the dark circles under her eyes - she wished for some make-up but then turned to rather study the blue-purple bruises on her abdomen and shoulders. Dave sure distributed them evenly this time. She found some lotion in the bathroom cupboard and carefully rubbed it over her body, wondering if it will do any good. The lotion stung the skin over her ribs and she flinch at the sudden stab of pain. They sure took a more severe beating this time round.

After quickly getting dressed into her old clothes again, the only clothes she had, she ventured downstairs. Bobby and Adam were having a discussion at the table when she walked in.

"Hello darling," Bobby smiled up at her. "Did you have a good rest?" She nodded with a smile. She did feel a whole lot better than a couple of hours ago.

"Can I dish up for you?" Adam asked with a smile as he reached for seconds himself.

"Thank you, Adam." Jonelle said as she took a seat opposite him. "It smells amazing, Bobby. You cooked?"

"Yeah," Bobby grinned. "I'm no expert but my Momma made sure to pass on some cooking skills." He said in between bites.

For a while they ate in silence, each busy with his/her own thoughts. Then Jonelle put her fork down and cleared her throat. "I wanted to thank you Bobby, Adam, for this morning...and I'm sorry for earlier..." her thoughts trailed back to her emotional breakdown in the room earlier.

"It's just a pleasure, darling. And no need to apologise." Bobby smiled reassuringly.

Adam smiled too, not really following the conversation thread, just glad to finally not be the only one at the yard anymore. It was awkward at times being the 'new guy' in the house, even though he's been working at the garage for almost a year it was mostly just him and Bobby. Sam and Dean were there, but when they left on a hunt, he was all alone.

"Wanna get the tour?" Adam asked as he started clearing the table.

"Sure, that would be nice." Jonelle said as she quickly helped him clean up.

Bobby excused himself and disappeared towards the living room, mumbling something about research.

Adam led the way, past the garage where the truck was parked. Jonelle tried not to look at it but it did catch her eye. It was hoisted up and taken apart. Adam's voice was drifting past her as he pointed out the various sections of the yard, talking about odds and ends. Jonelle enjoyed her sudden newfound freedom. Walking with a stranger, and just talking ... it was a whole new level of strange for her. When they came full circle back to the porch, Adam gestured for her to go sit on the porch swing.

"Thank you for the tour, Adam. The yard sure is a lot bigger than what I thought when I came earlier."

"No problem, Jo."

Jonelle shuddered at the sound of her name pronounced like that. "Please call me Nelle." She smiled at Adam. He was nice and she would hate for them to start off on the wrong foot.

"Sorry, Nelle." Adam said, a shy smile flashed across his face. "I've gotto go work some more on your truck. Wanna help?"

"Thank you Adam, but I would rather not. I might just be in the way. Maybe I can just sit here for a while longer."

"Sure thing, Nelle." And with that he was off in the direction of the garage.

Jonelle stayed a couple of minutes longer and then went inside. She found Bobby in the living room, snoring away in his recliner, with a book on his belly. He looked like a giant teddy bear and she wished she could give him a big fat hug, but instead she just sighed and pushed the thought aside.

She found herself wandering aimlessly through the house, looking at stacks of books everywhere and old photos against the walls. It was clear there was need for a woman's touch. The fridge was mostly stocked with beer and the whole feel of the house was that of a large bachelor's flat.

ooOoo

"Hurry up, Sam." Dean was getting impatient. He was sore and tired and needed his own bed and some well deserved rest. This hunt was a four day trip and he was getting impatient with his brother who insisted stopping at the gas station's shop for some snacks. He could only endure the wait because Sam promised to bring pie.

The Impala was all filled up and ready to go, while Dean leaned back against the driver's side door, waiting for Sam to appear.

"Sorry, was on the phone with Bobby," Sam said as he put his phone away, got into the car and gave the bag of snacks to Dean.

"Yeah," Dean asked as took out the cherry pie, grinning from ear to ear.

"Some girl showed up this morning. Bobby thinks we might be able to help. He didn't give much detail but sounds like she might be in trouble." Sam said while he shifted around in his seat to get comfortable.

"Well, let's waste no more time and go already." Dean said as he shifted Baby into gear and pulled away, leaving a trail of dust behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything Supernatural, except for my OC, Jonelle, Dave & Bill. Thank you for stopping by. Please review & enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

_~ Be careful how you unfold your wings, there are some in the world who are not content unless their teeth are full of feathers - Kathleen Norris ~_

Adam struggled with the truck. He couldn't seem to find anything wrong with the parts he took out. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine except for the oil leak and the hole in the exhaust. Yet he remembered what it sounded like earlier, rambling down the dirt road. Something was surely wrong a few hours ago.

He thought he could just put everything back and take it for a test drive, so he set out to do just that when he walked past the front bumper to the driver's side and his jeans got caught on some piece of metal sticking out of the bumper.

"Darn it!" This was his last pair of jeans without holes. He quickly investigated his leg and satisfied that it was just jeans and not a flesh wound on top of it, he bent down to get a closer look at the chunk of metal that tore into him. It was awkwardly sticking out on the side of the bumper. Adam pulled at it and it just came right off. It seemed to have been jammed into the bumper at an awkward angle. Adam looked closer. It sure seemed like something else was jammed in there as well. He got his socket wrench set and went to work on removing the bumper and then let out one long whistle as tiny bags of white powder started falling to the ground.

ooOoo

Jonelle was getting supper ready with the groceries Bobby bought earlier that morning when she saw Adam running from the garage in a hurry with a serious look on his face.

"Bobby." He called, while clutching the door frame, catching his breath.

"Everything okay, Adam?" she asked over her shoulder quickly washing the dishes.

"Yeah, I...uhm... have you seen Bobby?

"Well he was taking a nap..."

"BOBBY!"

Bobby lazily came from the living room, rubbing his eyes as he has just woken from his slumber.

"Keep your panties on, I'm on my way." Bobby stretched the last bit of afternoon nap out of his lazy bones as he made his way over to where Adam was keeping the door frame straight.

"Have to show you something." He tried not to look at Jonelle. Not sure what he could say as the situation has turned strange.

"Well, what is it boy? I cannot read minds ya know!"

Adam didn't say anything. Just briskly started walking back to the garage with Bobby following closely behind.

Jonelle frowned for a moment but then started to whistle as she figured out the oven and started on a big pot of coffee. So engrossed was she in her cooking, that she didn't see when a black '67 Chevy Impala came down the dirt road & parked in front of the house.

"Home sweet home, Sammy," Dean said as he tapped Sam on the shoulder to wake him up from his nap.

Sam gave a big yawn. He was glad to be home. His long legs needed to stretch and he was looking forward to an ice cold beer and some peace & quiet. He opened the backdoor of the Impala to take out their duffel bags while Dean walked over to where Bobby & Adam were hunched over an unusual find in the garage.

"What in the hell?" Dean frowned upon the hundred odd looking white bags that Adam was busy packing out on the floor of the garage. "Hey Sammy!" he hollered over his shoulder.

"Don't just stand there, you idjit. Take a photo so I can send it to Jody." Bobby said before he continued counting with Adam whose gloved hands were shaking so much he couldn't make straight lines.

Sam jogged over, stretching his legs in the process.

"Is that drugs?" Sam frowned.

"Fell out of the fake bumper," Adam said without taking his eyes off it.

"What fake bumper?" Dean asked, but then noticed the truck and frowned.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and Dean opened his mouth to say something, but saw the look in Bobby's eye and he just kept quiet.

"Find a place to stash _that_, would ya and then come inside. Someone might come looking for it." He yelled over his shoulder to Adam as he started walking back to the house.

"Got to make a call boys," he said as Sam & Dean started up the stairs to the kitchen.

ooOoo

Jonelle was so absorbed in supper & coffee making, that she didn't notice when Sam & Dean entered the kitchen. Sam was first inside. He noticed Jonelle and paused in his tracks causing Dean to smack right into him.

"Dude, what the hell..."

Startled by the sudden noise behind her, Jonelle got such a fright that she dropped the coffee mug and watched in slow motion, as it smashed into the floor. For a moment she stared wide eyed at the mess, but then she was on her hands and knees scooping up the shattered pieces.

"Oh God, I'm so clumsy." She started to cry. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll replace it."

From past experiences, she anticipated what happens next. She always knows what happens next. _It will be bad_, she thought. _They seemed like rough guys. Will be easy to just smack once_. She didn't want to think. She imagined the smack. She could almost feel it hitting her right across the face but instead a pair of big strong hands helped her up.

"Hey, I'm sorry; didn't mean to startle you." Sam said softly.

Jonelle moaned and pulled away when his hands touched the tender part of her shoulder.

Sam was confused, but kept his hands in front of him, to show he meant no harm. "Hi, I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." He smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Sam," Dean's voice was concerned. "Get the first aid." Jonelle looked down at her hand, saw the blood and felt her world starting to spin. Strong, gentle hands caught her midway and carried her to the living room.

When she came to, four concerned faces were staring down on her. Her hand was all bandaged up and she was covered with blanket. Sam sat on the chair next to the couch.

"There she is. Feeling better?" Dean smiled at her and for a moment her heart fluttered at the sound of his deep voice.

"Yeah," she sat up straight, looking at her hand, then back at the boys, with a questioned look.

"You fainted." Sam said, very concerned. "Not used to blood, I guess?"

"I'm... oh God." She remembered the mug. "I'm so, so sorry about the mess, Bobby. Gosh, you must be so mad." She looked down, a single tear roll over her cheek and fell down in her lap.

"Oh please, one broken mug is nothing compared to what these idjits have broken in the past," he chuckled, looking at Sam and Dean. "Just glad you're okay, Nelle darlin' and I'm not mad. I can never be mad over a mug."

Sam reached out to squeeze her hand, as reassurance, but she jumped at his touch and her body reacted to the movement, causing her to yell. The men were confused.

She quickly got up. "Gosh, I should finish supper..." She started walking towards the kitchen, but then had to steady herself against the doorframe as a suddenly feeling of nausea rushed over her. She bolted for the bathroom and was just in time as she emptied her stomach in the toilet.

Dean quickly followed and knelt behind her. He gently stroked her back and kept her hair out of her eyes and mouth. She wanted to say something but when she opened her mouth, a second wave of nausea hit and her body convulsed, making her cry out in pain as the nausea rippled over her bruised ribs.

When it was over she leaned back into Dean, but stiffened visibly against his body, overly aware of him being so close. Sam, who stood in the doorway, leaned over to flush the toilet, while handing Dean a glass of water which he gently brought to her lips. She washed out her mouth, spitting back into the bowl and dried her mouth with the back of her good hand. Her body felt broken.

"Not my finest moment, I'm sorry."

"Feeling better?" Sam asked.

"A bit, thanks. I'm sorry; it's been a strange day." She started pulling herself up against the toilet bowl with her good hand while Dean steadied her from behind. Her blouse slipped off the one shoulder, revealing the purple bruise.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks but said nothing.

They helped her over to her room and once she was seated on the bed, Dean looked at her, deep concern across his face as he sat down on the only chair in the room next to her bed.

"Look, Nelle is it?" She nodded, her blue eyes focused on him. "I don't mean to pry, but where did you get the bruises?"

"Uhm...what bruises?" She looked away.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw your purple shoulder, for one."

She pulled on her blouse, self aware.

"It's...it's nothing. I walked into a door." She looked down at the bed.

"Yeah, sure." He smirked, then leaned forward and in one smooth move, lifted her blouse up over her stomach, revealing the dark blue-purple bruised ribs.

She cried out and moved away over the bed to get away from him.

"Dean, what the hell," Sam yelled.

"You see that," Dean pointed. "That is not the result of walking into a door. Who did this to you?" He sounded angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tears burnt behind her eyes as she shot him the 'touch-me-again-and-I'll-kill-you' look. She was mad at herself for allowing him to touch her like that. She rubbed her bandaged hand and glared at the boys in front of her.

Sam gently sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

"I'm sorry Nelle. Sometimes my brother forgets how to not be a jerk." He shot Dean a mean look and cleared his throat before he continued. "I don't know your story, but I...uhm...we can see that you are in a lot of pain. We are just trying to help."

Jonelle didn't say anything but her upper lip was trembling and she was fighting hard against the tears.

"I'm sorry," Dean spoke softly, looking into her eyes. "Those bruises...your boyfriend gave them to you? Is he the reason you're running away?"

"I'm not running away," she defended herself. "Just passing through...I told Bobby this." Her voice broke, while her body shook with emotion. She pulled her knees up and started to slowly rock back and forth on the bed.

Sam wanted to comfort her, but Dean, just shook his head _'no'_.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us." Dean said, stood up and motioned to Sam to follow him. "Look, we'll leave you alone now. Come downstairs if you're ready. You don't have to talk, but just know you are amongst friends and that this is the safest place on the planet. Nothing can hurt you here. I promise."

She just looked through tear filled eyes as they slowly closed the door and then she was alone. She hugged the pillow tightly while the sobs shook through her body and before long she let the exhaustion take over as she once again fell asleep.

ooOoo

Back in the kitchen Bobby and Adam was waiting at the table, quietly talking amongst themselves while the boys came down the stairs.

"Son of a bitch." Dean slammed his hand down on the table, making Bobby jump and spill beer all over himself.

"Balls!"

"Sorry Bobby."

"Did you talk to her?" Bobby eyes narrowed while he sipped the last of the beer from the bottle and then threw it in the dustbin, agitated.

"It's bad, Bobby." Sam sat down and let out a long sigh. "She's got bruises all over her body. It's like she was a punching bag or something."

"I'll kill him, I swear." Dean walked up and down, clenching his fists.

"Dean, sit down, you're making me nervous." Bobby said while looking over at the 3 boys. Adam has not said anything yet. His mind felt blank. "We're not doing anything for now. Let's just wait for Jody. She said she'll get here tomorrow."

Dean sat down, but his leg was bobbing up and down while he drummed his fingers on the table. He was highly agitated.

"I think I know what might have happened," Adam cleared his throat before he continued; all eyes on him. "Her boyfriend was beating on her; she ran away and took his truck but didn't know about the drugs. I think...I hope this is the case. I can't think that she could be involved." He looked at Dean.

"It's one possibility" Sam said. "But then again, what if she's in on the deal and took the truck out for revenge or something. He beating on her could just be part of the relationship, nothing to do with the merchandise."

Everyone grew quiet, each in his own thoughts. It was getting late.

Bobby was the first to get up and quietly started on the supper that Jonelle never got to make.

"Should I go wake her for supper?" Adam asked.

"Nah, we'll keep her a plate. Let her rather sleep." Bobby said and then looking at Adam. "Will you get busy and set the table already, we aint got all night."

After supper they all helped clean up the kitchen and stacked the dishwasher. Dean went for a walk outside, to get his head straight while Sam got his laptop to find more information regarding the owner of the truck. He decided to investigate this like any other case. This was not really their thing but he needed to feel useful.

Dean wandered over to the garage where the truck was parked. He started inspecting every corner, angle and space in between and underneath the seats and the bodywork. Satisfied that nothing else was hidden anywhere, he went over to Impala and got comfortable on the hood, looking at the stars.

Bobby checked up on Jonelle. She was still fast asleep. He quietly went to the basement and rummaged through some old boxes where he stashed some of Karen's things. There were a couple of dresses, faded jeans and some t-shirts. He smiled to himself, taking out one of Dean's old AC/DC t-shirts. It was covered in grease and smelled like mothballs. Back in Jonelle's room, he placed the clothes on the chair with a note. He just hoped it would fit her. He made sure she was warm before he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything Supernatural, except for my OC, Jonelle, Dave & Bill. **

**Thank you to **_**BeccaLightwood**_** & **_**intjsherlocked**_** for reviewing. You've given me a dose of energy. Please enjoy the update.**

**Chapter 5**

It was just after sunrise when Jody Mills drove down the dirt road to Bobby's house. He phoned the previous day with some interesting news. Drugs were not something she had to deal with everyday and she was rather excited about the chance to see Bobby and the boys again. Bobby was already waiting on the porch when she came to a stop.

"Hey Jody, long time no see." Bobby chuckled as he gave her a big bear hug.

"You looking good, Bobby. Did you lose weight?" Jody said as she jokingly tapped him on his beer belly. He just grinned. "So tell me more about your mystery girl." She said as they walked through the kitchen door.

"In a minute," he said. "You want coffee?" He asked over his shoulder as he walked over to the oven.

"That would be lovely, thanks." She took a seat at the table.

"Hey Jody," Sam came down the stairs. He had sweat pants on and earphones in his ears. He quickly hugged her before he sprinted out the door for his morning run.

"Heya Sam," she said as she watched him go.

Bobby gave her the coffee mug before he took a seat and updated her on the latest Winchester news.

Sam returned from his morning run and quickly made it up the stairs for a shower while Adam brushed past him on his way to the garage.

ooOoo

Jonelle became aware of the noise downstairs and sat up in the bed. The room was still dark but she could make out sunlight beyond the closed curtains. She got up and stretched the last remaining sleep out of her stiff body. She felt a bit better; rested and not as sore anymore. She peeked out the window. She could see rows and rows of beat up trucks, cars and other vehicles for as far as the eye could see. There were almost no trees, just a sea of endless metal junk. Then she noticed the clothes Bobby left on the chair for her. She smiled as she read his note, picking up each garment and smelling it before deciding on the jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. It was a comfortable fit.

She stepped out into the hall to the bathroom just as Sam came out after his shower, towel around his neck, tiny drops of water glistening against his forehead. She inhaled sharply as she almost bump into him and he gave her a dazzling smile. "Morning," he smelled like old spice and rain drops.

"Er...uhm...morning." She said as she watched him walk towards his room. She quickly stepped into the bathroom to splash cold refreshing water on her face and brushed her teeth with the toiletries Bobby gave her. She didn't have a hairbrush so she loosened her hair and ran her fingers through it, trying to style it as best she could. She never really cared what she looked like since it never used to make a difference to her dad or Dave, but she did wish for a brush to get all the tangles and knots out. When she finally stepped out of the bathroom, her attention was drawn towards the voices downstairs. As quietly as possible she tiptoed out of the bathroom and down the stairs and listened as an ice cold chill went down her spine making the hair stand up all over her body.

ooOoo

"So she's staying here?" Jody asked, looking over her shoulder towards the stairs.

"Well, sure. I was not going to let her go stay in some crappy motel. Besides, it felt good to let a woman in here again." Bobby said, looking about the kitchen. Fond memories played in his mind of a different time long ago. But he didn't allow himself to linger too long in the past.

"Well Bobby, from the photos Dean sent me it looked like this could be part of a syndicate we've been following across state lines for a couple of months now. And you said Sam traced that licence plate to whom?"

"Dave _douchebag_ Reynolds," Dean said behind her when he walked in from outside, making Jody jump slightly in her seat.

"Good morning handsome," she smiled at him. "Where did you come from?"

"Hey Jody." He hugged her and walked over to the counter behind Bobby to get some coffee. "Tuning up Baby." He grinned and then took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"And you guys didn't touch it at all?" she asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Bobby took a sip of his still-hot coffee. "Adam wore gloves. We counted over a hundred packets. We stored them in a box for ya." He quickly got up and fetched the box full of drugs.

Jody let out a long whistle. "WOW, that's a crap load of drugs." She took the box and set it down next to her on the ground. "And you say this girl knows nothing?"

"Well, we don't know." Dean said. "We haven't even spoken to her about it yet. With all that's happened last night, we are yet to determine who hurt her like that. But my bet is on douchebag Dave."

"She still sleeping?" Bobby asked.

"Well, yeah. I think so. I did peek in earlier and she was still fast asleep. Poor girl." Dean said half to himself as he sipped some coffee.

"Can you show me the truck?" Jody got up to put her mug in the sink and then looked out the window in the direction of the garage.

"Sure," said Bobby as he then led her out the door towards the garage.

Dean finished the rest of his coffee in silence when he noticed movement on the stairs out of the corner of his eye.

"Morning Nelle." He turned to face her. She was leaning against the wall, her chest rising and falling as her breathing rapidly increased; her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. He walked over to her and she sagged unto the stairs, just sitting, staring in front of her. He sat down next to her. "How you feeling?"

"Is it true?" she asked, ignoring his question, looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Is what true?"

"You found drugs in the truck." A single tear escaped over her cheek. "A-am I going t-to j-jail now?"

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, careful to not press too hard around her bruising. She didn't flinch or pull away this time.

"No. Jody is a friend but also a Sheriff. Bobby called her after Adam discovered the drugs in the bumper yesterday. We wanted to talk to you about it, but then you got sick last night." He gave a gentle squeeze. "You ready to talk about what happened to you?"

She briefly rested her head against his shoulder and then sighed. She didn't even realised she was holding her breath. Slowly she started talking...about her dad and about Dave. She told him about the continuous punishment and smacking and how she got away and drove through the night until the truck led her to Bobby's. She was crying again, clutching on to his flannel shirt as she buried her face into his chest. He just held her, soothing her and rubbing circles on her back, while a deep frown formed between his eyes.

"I'm s-sorry," She whispered between sobs.

"What on earth for?" Dean reached down, gently lifting her chin so that he can look into her eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry about. You absolutely did nothing wrong. Dave is the douchebag, not you." For a moment he drowned in her blue eyes and then resisted the urge to bend down and kiss her tears away. Instead he cleared his throat and just pulled her closer to him.

Just then Bobby and Jody walked back into the kitchen and noticed Dean and Nelle sitting on the stairs. Dean got up and slowly helped Nelle get to her feet. Then he guided her over to the waiting duo in the kitchen.

"Hi honey," Jody came closer, placing a motherly arm around Nelle's shoulders and led her to the kitchen table. "I'm Jody."

"N-nelle," she said through tear filled eyes – she was so scared of being arrested that she didn't even feel the sharp pain in her shoulder when Jody squeezed her.

"Bobby, would you mind making another pot of coffee?" She glanced over to Bobby then looked at Nelle, her voice soft, her eyes friendly, yet sympathetic. "You want to tell me about the truck and the drugs?"

Nelle's eyes got big, but Dean took her good hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I-I don't know anything about the drugs, but I'll tell you about Dave."

And for a second time that morning, she told her tale and cried a bucket load of tears. Dean never let go of her hand and she felt safe, for the first time since forever. Sam and Adam joined them in the kitchen and everyone listened in silence. Jody nodded her head once or twice but never interrupted.

When Nelle was finished, Jody gave her another reassuring hug and then said, "Remember you are safe here, honey. And it's best to heal up here at Bobby's than to run further. These guys are the best at what they do and they won't let any harm come to you. I will open a case against this Dave character and I'll keep you guys posted, but in the mean time, please keep the truck out of sight and please do not venture into town alone. We don't know who might be looking for you." Jody smiled at her.

"S-so you're not a-arresting m-me?" Nelle asked as she shrunk back against Dean. He placed his hand protectively around her waist, careful of her sore ribs.

"No honey, you did nothing wrong." Jody smiled at her. "I'm just glad you ended up here with Bobby and the boys." Jody looked at Bobby and he smiled back at her.

Sam and Adam smiled at her as well.

"Thanks Jody," Nelle smiled, feeling a bit more at ease.

"Well boys, it's been swell seeing you, but I have to leave. Phone me if something comes up, you know I'm just a couple of hours away." Jody got up and took the box with the drugs.

"What will you do with those?" Nelle asked with big eyes, looking at the box.

"Well, they will go into evidence. I will make a few phone calls and start the full blown investigation. I think it will be best to keep them with me." She picked up the box and started towards the door.

They all said their goodbyes and watched as Jody and Bobby left. Sam and Adam excused themselves, leaving Dean and Jonelle alone in the kitchen. She buried her face in Dean's flannel and he held her tight in the circle of his arms. Neither said a word. They just stood wordlessly like that for a couple of minutes until she broke free, smiling shyly, looking up at Dean. He loosened his grip around her, but didn't let her go. "How are you feeling?" he asked; his voice hoarse.

"Tired, but okay, I guess. She looked up into his green eyes and for a moment the world didn't matter, everything else was out of focus. The only thing that made sense was him looking at her like he was doing right at that moment.

Sam cleared his throat and Nelle quickly stepped away from Dean, blushing while Dean gave him a killer stare which Sam just ignored.

"Hey Nelle, mind if I take a look at your hand?" Sam asked as he stepped towards the table with the first aid kit in his hands.

Nelle nodded and took a seat next to him, not looking at either of the boys, just staring at her bandaged hand.

Sam carefully removed the bandage and looked at her hand. She flinched when he touched the stitches and turned her head away, hissing. Dean took her good hand in his and the warmth of his touch calmed her nerves a bit.

"I'm sorry, Nelle." Sam said as he carefully inspected the stitches, cleaned it again and applied some ointment. "You should try to keep it dry for now, for at least 3 days. I don't want it to get infected, it's quite a deep cut but it should be okay."

"Thanks Sam," she said after he had bandaged her hand again.

Sam briefly smiled at her and then quickly stood up from the table to pack away the first aid kit and wash his hands.

"I'm going into town for supplies, you need anything?" he asked.

Jonelle looked up. "Could you maybe get me a hair brush?" she asked shyly.

"Sure Nelle, anything else?"

"Just don't forget the pie." Dean said as he tossed the Impala's keys to Sam.

"Yeah dude, whatever." Sam smirked and stepped out onto the porch.

The silence was deafening between them while Dean was still holding her hand. When he suddenly spoke, his voice was hoarse "Nelle, I'm ... uhm...sorry about everything that has happened to you." His green eyes filled with concern and sadness, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"What for?" Jonelle looked at him, trying to figure out this guy, wondering why he cared so much. "It's not your fault? You didn't know. You don't know me. Why would it matter?"

"It matters," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"But why? I don't understand. You guys take me in and give me a bed and clothes. You stitch up my hand. Are you guys for real or is this some sick joke?" She suddenly stood up, backing away from the table. Afraid for the answer. Afraid that this is all too real, too easy. Nobody cares this much. Nobody actually gives a damn and she'd be a fool to fall for this. Her eyes scanned for an escape route. Dean was between her and the kitchen door. The only other route was up the stairs to her room.

Dean stood up, concerned about her sudden change in behaviour. He didn't quite get this girl. She seemed fine a moment ago when she allowed him to comfort her. For a moment he felt the big brother in him stepping up. He wanted to hurt who has hurt her and he would be damned if they got away with it. She looked like a frightened animal again. His hunters' instinct kicked in as he watched her looking between the stairs and the kitchen door. He instinctively knew she wanted to run.

"This is no joke, Nelle." Dean took a step towards her, slowly and cautiously. He didn't want to scare her. He knew that wild frantic look – it's the same look the previous werewolf gave him before she launched her attack and he stabbed her through the heart. But he sort of didn't know what to do now because this was a frightened girl and not a werewolf and he was not about to stab her.

He held up his hands, his voice soft and calming. "I would never hurt you, Nelle. This is a safe place. I will protect you."

She stared at him, her eyes full of tears. "H-how will I know? You could just be a-another D-dave; a-another D-Dad." She wiped her tears with her good hand but didn't take her eyes of Dean while she slowly moved towards the stairs. "You cannot protect me. Dave is strong and m-mean. He will find me. He will be a-angry."

Dean smiled as he thought about all the creatures that they've killed. Big, strong and mean creatures. Dave is nothing in comparison.

"You're safe, Nell." He said again, moving closer again but suddenly she sprinted for the kitchen door and ran down the porch steps towards the dirt road.

For a moment Dean was stunned at her sudden reaction but then he bolted out the door after her. She didn't get far because Dean is quite athletic, used to running long distances and he's faster. In no time he caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm to make her stop. She tried to pull away but his grip was firm.

"Let me go, let me go!" She yelled at him, slamming her good hand's fist into his chest. Tears streaming down her face as she tried to pull out of his embrace. But she found he was a rock and soon she stopped hitting him when her hand started to cramp. He held her in his arms and she sobbed into his shirt. Dean didn't say anything as he picked her up and carried her back to the house, with ease.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, gosh, I'm so so sorry I took so long to update. Life got in the way for a bit and I kind of hit writers block. But I'm back with a quick chapter. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments below.**

**Once again, I don't own anything Supernatural, except for my OC Jonelle. Thank you for stopping by & Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Dave quickly yanked the bathroom door open just as his phone stopped ringing. His body still wet from his shower. He secured the towel around his waist and picked up the phone to see there was 1 miss call from Mr T. He didn't know the guy's real name, but that's what everyone calls him. Dave was scared of the guy. He had a bit of a reputation and missing his call was a pretty bad thing to do. Before he could hit the redial button, the phone rang again.

"Dave here," he answered with strained anticipation. His hands have gone cold and clammy.

"Do you have the goods?" Wow, Dave thought. No small talk. Right.

"I'm ...uhm... I need more time. My truck..." he tried to explain, his tongue flicked nervously over his dry lips and he found it difficult to swallow.

"No excuses. You know our deal." The chilling voice on the other end sent chills down his spine.

"Yes, but I..." Dave almost instantly responded.

He was interrupted again. The person didn't give him a chance to finish. "Sunday, 10am."

"I...uhm...you see." Dave tried again.

But the line went dead. He threw the phone on the bed and slammed his fist into to the motel wall. For a moment he stood still, looking at the bruises on his knuckles; then start to pace up and down while cussing profusely under his breath. Jo and his truck were still missing and there was still no trace of either. He picked up the phone and dialled Bill's number and waited while the phone rang and rang. But after the fourth ring, he slammed the phone down again. "FUCK!" he yelled into the air. "Fine, just fucking fine." He grabbed his clothes off the chair, changed and then stormed out of the room.

ooOoo

Nelle opened her eyes. She was sitting on the sofa with Dean's arms still securely wrapped around her shoulders after he carried her inside earlier. It was just the two of them inside the house. Dean didn't say anything after he sat her down on the sofa, but just held her and allowed her to cry herself out. Her hand felt numb after she slammed it against his chest multiple times, trying to free herself from him. It was pointless, she knew that. But she had to try. She had to try and be strong for herself, against him. She could never defend herself against her dad or Dave but she somehow felt she could defend herself against Dean. And yet he was so different. He didn't raise his hand against her. He just held her gently yet she could feel the muscles under his flannel.

She slowly turned her head and looked up. His face was so close to her she could see the day old stubble peaking out on his chin. She breathed in his scent...a mixture of leather and old spice. It was a strange smell because it made her feel strange...it made her feel safe but only for a moment.

"If I let you go, are you going to run again?" he suddenly asked above her.

She wiggled, trying to free herself from his embrace but it was futile. His grip was strong, secure. She was pinned to the sofa. He looked down at her, his head only centimetres away from her. She bit down on her lower lip as she looked up at him.

"Please let me go." She tried to move out from under him, but he brought his one leg up over her legs, pinning her down.

"Not until you promise not to run again." He smirked but his green eyes flashed determination.

"I won't run." She quietly answered while holding his gaze. All will to run has left her now. She was tired and she was sore. He slowly removed his leg and the grip around her shoulders eased up but he let his arm linger longer around her back. He took her good hand into his free hand and rubbed circles at the back of her hand, over her knuckles and then brought it up and kissed it softly.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine." She said.

"I meant what I said earlier, before you ran." He cleared his throat. "I will never hurt you, Nelle. This is a safe place. I will protect you."

"I'm sorry I ran." She turned her head away and stared at the wall. The wallpaper was old and was pulling away at the corners. She found it difficult to look at him. There was a moment in the kitchen earlier and now again. Something between them. She couldn't place the feeling. It was new and strong and strange. It scared her. She never felt this way before. She shook her head and move somewhat away from him. Her skin was flushed and her heart started beating a different rhythm.

"I understand..." he started but then the ringing of a phone from Bobby's study room interrupted him and he quickly got up to answer it.

She couldn't hear the conversation but it sounded intense. Dean came out with a concerned look on his face. "I have to speak to Bobby. Promise me you will not run. Please stay inside the house, as much as possible." And before she could answer he ran out the door towards the garage.

For a moment she stood alone, enjoying the quiet of the house, breathing in the smell of old books and leather. It was a new feeling, smelling this strange house and yet she felt content and at peace. She decided to not let fear get her under and made a decision to keep busy. Besides, she found her peace in household chores, strange as it may seem, it calmed her down. Starting at the kitchen she washed the morning dishes and swept the floor. From there she moved to the living room, tidying up as far as she could. There were so many books in piles everywhere. She decided to sort the books alphabetically and used the sofa as starting point. Soon she was so engulfed in her task that she didn't even hear when Bobby and Dean came back into the house.

ooOoo

It was nearly lunch time when Sam returned. He bought a couple of groceries, fresh fruit and vegetables and off course a pie for Dean.

"And this is for you, Nelle. Hope it's the right type." He held out a purple brush to her and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Sam. It's perfect." She smiled up at him.

"Sure," Sam smiled back; then also held up another bag. "I also got you some other things, I hope it's not too bold...I sorta judged your size...uhm...you have the same built as my girlf... uhm... Jess had and I knew what she had or uhm...used to have...I...I guessed that since you didn't bring anything with you, there were a couple of things you could use...uhm...like...uhm...girl stuff." Sam cleared his throat and fumbled with the bag before giving it to her.

She took the bag and quickly glanced inside. It was full of underwear and socks as well as some other toiletries and hair accessories.

"WOW! Thank you Sam, you really didn't have to." Nelle got tears in her eyes. She didn't feel like she deserved this. A complete stranger buying her personal things like this. This was not what she was used to. She suddenly leaned in and gave him a hug around the waist. For a moment he wasn't sure if he could touch her, remembering her reaction of the previous night but then his arms went around her, engulfing her in a warm hug, until she stepped away.

"It's just a pleasure." He said, looking down at her. "I know you must feel like a lost puppy but I want to ensure you, you are safe here and if you feel like talking, even if you think it's stupid, I'll be here, anytime."

She bit her bottom lip again, fighting back the tears. "Thank you, Sam." Then she quickly took the brush & bag up to her room.

Alone again she let her tears fall freely. This was so different than what she was used to. The guys seemed like they honestly cared. She didn't know there were people like that in the world. She threw the content of the bag out on the bed and sorted through the clothing. Sam was a good guesser and for a moment she wondered about the girlfriend he referred to.

She quickly found space for all the clothes in an empty dresser and then ventured downstairs again to start lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Quick update – enjoy and don't forget to leave some love – it's inspiring **

**Chapter 7**

After lunch, Bobby and Adam headed out to the garage again. It was a quiet afternoon, with nothing really going on. Sam was engrossed in a book while Dean was scurrying around the kitchen, looking for a bucket and some wash cloths.

"You want to help wash Baby?" he asked as Nelle finished packing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Baby?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, you know, the Impala." Dean smirked while leaning against the kitchen door.

"You call your car _Baby_?" She giggled now.

"Hey, don't judge." He threw a wash cloth at her.

"Sure, let's go wash _Baby_." She chuckled again as she followed him out the door down to the garage.

By the time the sun was starting to set, Baby was shining with pride and Nelle found great entertainment in chasing Dean with a washcloth full of soap. But he got back at her, squeezing the soapy water down her back. It was strange for her to take part in such a messy activity and for the first time in a long time, she actually enjoyed it. Nelle couldn't remember the last time she had any fun and soon she found herself drenched to the bone as Dean emptied the last of the bucket over her.

"Oh you are so dead, Winchester!" She yelled as she grabbed his shirt and shoved her soaked sponge down the front of his pants as a last attempt at revenge before sprinting towards the house.

"I call dibs on the shower." She yelled over her shoulder before bolting through the kitchen door with Dean not too far behind.

Bobby was enjoying an early evening beer when the two of them came crashing through the door, causing him to spill beer all over himself, again.

"Balls!" he yelled as Nelle quickly giggled past him up the stairs to the bathroom.

Dean lingered outside the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear while trying to squeeze the excess water from his pants. "Hey Bobby, mind handing me a towel?" he called from the door.

"Yeah sure, as long as you drip outside the kitchen and not inside, ya idjit!" Bobby smiled. He can't even remember the last time spontaneous laughter and giggles filled his house. It was good to hear it again.

ooOoo

Soon Nelle was done in the shower and Dean took his turn. She felt refreshed and in good spirits. It was almost unnerving since it was something completely new and foreign to feel this way. "_I could actually get used to this"_ she thought as she joined Bobby, Sam and Adam in the kitchen for pizza and beer while waiting for Dean. After a great evening of light hearted jokes, funny stories and good conversation, Bobby gave a long yawn and stretched as he stood up from the kitchen table.

"Well, it's been fun but I need to get some shut eye." He said to no one in particular.

"Thank you for the pizza, Bobby." Nelle smiled up at him, thankful for the night off.

"Sure sweetheart, it was just a pleasure. Ya'll have a good night now." He said as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

"Night Bobby," they sang in unison.

Nelle quietly stood up and started clearing the table of beer bottles and pizza plates while Sam and Adam walked over to the living room, discussing something. Dean stayed at the table, lost in his own thoughts while watching her out of the corner of his eye. When she was nearly done, he quickly stood up from his seat and reached for her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey," she said, breaking the tension a bit. She breathed in his scent. Leather and old spice. It was a soothing smell.

"Hey," he whispered while his one arm sneaked around her middle, pulling her closer to him. Their faces inches apart.

Nelle could feel his body heat radiating through his t-shirt. There was a slight pause in her breathing as she felt his hand slowly making circles on her back, sending sparks of electricity through her entire body.

She looked up into his green eyes and let out a shaky breath. He slowly leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her neck but it was all too much to bear and she suddenly pushed herself out of his embrace.

"Nelle, I'm sor..." he started but she interrupted him.

"Don't!" She stepped back into the table. "I'm sorry...I...c-can't," she cried and then fled upstairs to her room, slamming the door close.

Sam came into the kitchen, looking at his brother who was still standing in the same spot.

"Dean?"

"Don't worry about it Sammy." Dean was slightly irritated with himself. _Why did he do that?_

"Everything okay?" Sam walked over to take three beers out of the mini fridge, handing one to Dean.

"Everything is fine. I'm going for a walk." He said, while opening his bear and walking out of the kitchen.

Sam walked over and handed Adam the beer before he slowly walked up the stairs to Nelle's room, knocking lightly on her door.

"Go away, Dean!" she said.

"Nelle, it's Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." She stood up from the floor where she was sitting against the door and leaned her forehead against the frame.

He could hear her shuffle on the other side, his hand rested on the doorknob but he didn't turn it. He had a fair idea of what might have gone down in the kitchen, but he didn't press the matter.

"I'll be here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks, Sam." She whispered through the door.

"Good night, Nelle."

"Night, Sam." She listened until his footsteps were far away. She quickly opened the door and slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and rinse her face. The fluttering in her stomach has since calmed down and she was able to look at herself in the mirror. She was tired and confused. It was Dean's fault. He caused this..._this_...she didn't know what to call it. This _thing_ between them. She never felt like this before. He made her feel weak and vulnerable. Just one look in those dazzling green eyes was enough to make her world spin and with that thought, she had to grab a hold of the toilet bowl once again when the nausea rippled through her. Exhausted she got up, rinsed her mouth out and headed to bed where it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

ooOoo

_Putting away the now dry dishes. Nelle was never the tallest so as she reached up to put a plate away she lost her footing, grabbed onto the counter and watched in horror as the plate fell and shattered. _

_Fear raced through her. Bending down quickly to clean up the mess as her mind went crazy. She tried to clean it up before he came in but she wasn't fast enough. _

_He walked in, dark brown almost black eyes showing anger. Yet he was smiling. She knew it was an act but played along. Hoping he would keep up the act long enough to calm down. _

"_What did you do, baby?" Dave says as he looked down at her. _

"_Oh I...I just uhm dropped a plate while..."_

_He stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. She was terrified but kept still. Freaking out would only make him more mad. _

"_Clean it up." _

"_Ok" she bent back down to start picking it up again but he suddenly pulls her up and smacks her right across the face._

"_You're so stupid sometimes. Not with your bare hands, you idiot." The anger seeped through his voice. _

"_Oh yeah, stupid me." She scurried away and grabbed some kitchen gloves. _

_After she was done picking everything up, Dave suddenly stood behind her. "Good job at cleaning, let's go to bed."_

_She followed him to the bed and lay down hoping to sleep but he had other plans, he starts to kiss her._

"_Babe not tonight, I'm tired." She lied, still sore from the beating the day before. _

"_Come on," He said' grabbing her ass. _

"_Babe please!" she pleaded, hoping he'll stop. _

"_I said COME ON!" he growled through clenched teeth while ripping off her clothes and put his full weight on top of her. _

"_Relax. I said RELAX!" He kisses her neckline slowly, then curls his fingers around her throat and starts to choke her. _

"Nelle! Wake up! C'mon, sweetheart, wake up!"

Rough hands shook her and her eyes flew open to see Dean's face close to hers as he shook her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she scurried away from him, bringing her knees up to her chest and covering her face with her hands.

"NO!" She cried and then she whimpered, burying her face in her knees and covering her head with her hands.

Sam leaned closer and put a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch. "Hey, hey, hey, Nelle, nobody is going to hurt you, you're safe. It was just a bad dream. It's us, remember. We won't hurt you, I promise."

She was shaking and just couldn't stop the sobs. Both Dean and Sam stopped trying to touch her, but kept talking to her, telling her that she'll be okay and that they weren't going to hurt her. She finally started to hear them, and slowly began to relax. When at long last she lifted her head and opened her eyes, she saw them both sitting in front of her with confused and worried looks.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her nose on her sleeve then glance between the brothers with red, swollen eyes. She realised her nightmare must have been pretty intense to wake up half the house, but she also realised that Sam and Dean's room was the closest to hers while Bobby's was at the far end of the hall and Adam was sleeping downstairs near the kitchen.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked, while reaching over and gentle placing a box of tissues in front of her, which she gladly accepts.

She shook her head then lay down again, curling up into a ball, clutching the blanket around her. Taking it as their cue, the boys got up and headed for the door but Nelle reached out and grabbed Sam's arm.

"W-will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She looked up into his eyes, pleading.

"Uhm you sure you want me to stay...uhm...not Dean?" Sam glanced over to his brother, then back to Nelle.

She didn't look at Dean. She was scared.

Hurt flashed across Dean's face for a moment but then he nodded to Sam. Without a word he pulled the door behind him but didn't close it all the way. Nelle didn't take her eyes off Sam until Dean was out of the room. She motioned for Sam to lie next to her. When he was semi comfortable, she curled into his side and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. Sam slid his one arm around her shoulders, while slipping the other one under his head.

"Thank you, Sam." She whispered, while nudging closer to him.

"Dean's a good guy, you know." Sam said. "He cares about you."

"Yeah, I know. But I just... _'sniff'_ ...I just can't... _'sniff' ..._ he..._" _she started to sob quietly. Sam tightened his grip around her until her sobs stopped and her breathing became even.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter really had me going in circles, and I did consider splitting it into 2 separate chapters but in the end I kept it all as one - but I hope it all worked out. Please let me know what you think – I really struggled with the flashbacks, but I hope it was worth it. Don't forget to leave some fluff.**

**Chapter 8**

Adam sighed as he wiped his hands on his jeans after tightening the last bolt on the licence plate. Nelle was sick, huddled over the toilet for the majority of the previous night, puking her guts out while being delirious with fever. She needed meds and nothing in Bobby's 1st aid stash seemed to help. She needed a real doctor and real medicine. He tried phoning Bobby but could only leave messages. Bobby was helping Rufus two towns over on a demon hunt while Sam & Dean were with Jody and out of cell phone range for the past 2 days. Adam was not sure of the details but he knew it had something to do with vampires. He dialed Sam's number again and put it on speaker phone so that he can speak while he work but the phone immediately went to voicemail.

"Sam, the sun is almost up. I've decided to take Nelle to the hospital. When you get this, phone me...urgently."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_2 days ago_

_It was still dark outside when Nelle woke up next to Sam, confused as to why he was in her bed, then remembering the night before, trying to free herself from his limbs which have entangled with hers during the night, she felt him stir._

"_Morning," he said, his voice thick from lack of use._

"_M-morning," she said, quickly pushing away from him._

"_How you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine," Nelle said swinging her legs over the side of the bed, unto the floor, turning her back on Sam._

_Sam stretched his long limbs out and let out a yawn, then rolled over on his side and looked towards her, holding his head on his bent arm. Nelle turned sideways and looked at him, not saying anything. _

"_Want to talk about last night?" Sam asked looking back at her, scanning her face for the truth._

"_Not really," she said, looking down into the mattress._

"_Because you were pretty upset after supper and then you had a nightmare, scaring us half to death. So I just want to make sure, ya know. It's better to talk about it, than to keep it all bottled up inside." he said as he straightened up and pushed his back against the headboard._

_A lonely sigh escaped her throat and she instinctively brought her hand up to her throat where Dave did choke her, not so long ago. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything._

"_It's was just a dream, Sam." _

"_Dreams don't let you cry out in pain, dreams don't make you scared." He tried again._

_A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I d-don't want to ... it's fine, Sam, really." She stood up and stepped towards the door, opening it all the way, looking at Sam. _

_Sam got up from the bed and walked over to the door, a concerned frown between his eyes._

"_Sam," Nelle reached for him before he stepped out into the hall. "Thank you...uhm...for uhm...staying with me last night..."_

"_Sure, Nelle." Sam smiled at her uncomfortably then glanced down at his feet. "You know you can always count on me."_

_She stepped closer and slid her arms around his waist. He was such a giant, but she felt safe with him. There was such warmth that radiated from his body, filling her with complete calm. It was different than what she felt with Dean. It was almost like Sam was withholding deep affection, like he was afraid to make himself available for it but then it just radiated from him without control. He didn't try anything with her or made advances towards her. She felt completely at ease with him. She felt his warm hands over her back and she sighed softly. Then she took a step back and smiled up to him while wiping the tears from her eyes._

_He didn't say anything, just smiled and then stepped out of the room._

_ooOoo_

_It was a good hour later before Nelle made her way to the kitchen. She could hear muffled talking and curiously walked closer. _

"_Morning," she said cheerfully as she entered. Bobby was on the phone while packing some beer in a cooler bag, Adam was making coffee for himself while Dean was eating breakfast. Sam smiled up at her while nursing his cup of coffee but Dean didn't look up. He focused on his bacon and kept his mouth full of food. _

"_What's going on?" Nelle asked, looking over the men in front of her. _

_Bobby finally snapped his phone shut, then half smiled at her. "I'm sorry darling; I have to go help out a friend for a few days. I'll be back before ya know it." He grabbed the cooler and picked up his duffel bag at the door. Glancing back towards the table, he tipped his baseball cap and said, "Boys," before he stepped out the kitchen door and hurried down the porch steps._

"_Can I pour you some coffee?" Adam asked, breaking the tension. He didn't know what was going on, just that Dean was like a pissed off bear and Sam seemed phased about something._

_Nelle walked over to the cupboard behind Adam and choose a mug, then handed it to him, nodding. Sam rinsed his empty mug and gave her a small smile before he left without a word. Adam poured the coffee in the mug, adding sugar and milk before he handed her the mug without a word. Then he grabbed an apple from the basket on the table before slipping out the kitchen door with his coffee, leaving Dean and Nelle in an uncomfortable silence._

_Nelle leaned against the sink while carefully taking a sip of her coffee before glancing over to Dean. The warmth of the coffee worked its way through her tired body. Dean finished his plate and then brought the empty plate over to the sink but Nelle was in his way so he tried to reach around her without touching her, to put his plate in the sink. Their arms touched and he froze. The warmth of her body lingered for a moment against him before she moved out of the away. Drunk with thoughts, he steadied himself against the sink for a moment before turning to her. They were close together. She clutched the coffee mug between her hands but didn't look at him._

"_Are you mad at me, Dean?"_

_He glanced at her and shook his head. "Nobody's mad at you, Nelle." He almost whispered._

"_Well, what is it then? Is it about last night?" she huffed as she put her mug down._

"_No." Was the simple reply but then he reached down and entwined his fingers in hers. _

"_I'm sorry about ...uhm...yesterday." She looked down at her hand, then up at him. His face was so closed to hers she could smell the bacon. _

_Somewhere a phone rang and Sam answered. Dean and Nelle simply stared at each other for a brief moment before Sam cleared his throat. "Dean...uhm...that was...Jody, we... got a case." _

_Nelle looked at Sam, then back at Dean. "You leaving? Where are you guys going?"_

"_We need to ...uhm...go help a friend for a couple of days, but we'll be back...soon." Sam said as he looked at Dean and they have a conversation with each other without using words. Then Sam stepped out of the kitchen and walked towards the garage to talk to Adam._

_Dean lightly squeezed her hand, then his arms came up and he engulfed her in a hug. The rhythm of his heartbeat and the warmth of his body made her relax and she wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him closer, then she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Dean's heart skipped a few beats as he felt the warmth of her body close to him. Then he gently kissed her on top of her head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo before letting her go. _

"_I'm sorry, Nelle." He whispered while cupping her face with his hands. "We'll be back in a couple of days, I promise. Please stay safe inside, as much as possible. Do not use your truck for anything and keep close to Adam, he will keep you safe." His thumb lingered a few seconds over her cheek before he stepped away as Sam and Adam entered the kitchen. _

_**END**_ _**FLASHBACK**_

Adam drove the truck the few feet to the front door while thinking about Nelle. Dean was clear about looking after her. The sound of Dean's voice was still ringing in his ears. "_You keep her safe. No funny business. You help her when she needs it and you don't ask too many questions. Safe, Adam. Meaning you don't let her out of your sight._"

If there's one thing he's learned from his older half brother was that family was very important and keeping women and children safe was only second to that. Dean was stern and harsh sometimes, but he was the best at what he did and what he knew, and if he told you to do something, you better bend backwards to make sure you do as you're told.

Adam thought about his options again. He could leave her for a few hours and quickly get something at the chemist but that meant leaving her alone – going against Dean's command. He sighed again as he gripped the steering wheel hard. His only other transport was Bobby's motorcycle but it was not made for two people and he thought that in her current condition there would be no way she would be able to hold on long enough for them to even try going on the bike.

The only alternative was taking Nelle's truck. So he thought to swop out licence plates with another scrap vehicle, to not be detected, should they run into anyone. And he prayed that nobody would notice the orange truck as he set out to take her to the hospital to be checked out. He knew the risk – Bobby and Jody made it very clear. The truck was NOT to leave the yard but Adam thought, _screw it_, _this is an emergency_.

He quickly got out and left the passenger side door open, and then he ran inside and up the stairs.

"Nelle," he lightly knocked on the door as he walked inside. She was lying down on the bed with a damp cloth on her forehead, her eyes closed. She didn't move.

"Nelle!" He called a bit louder and she slowly opened her eyes. Adam let out a sigh, didn't even know he was holding his breath.

"Adam?"

"Come Nelle, I'm taking you to the hospital. It will be quick, I promise."

She just nodded and allowed herself to be led by Adam. He helped her down the stairs and then into the truck. He quickly locked up and then slid into the driver's seat next to her, handing her a bucket along with some water, just for in case. Nelle sat with her forehead against the window, her eyes were closed and she was as white as a sheet.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_1 day ago_

_It was so nice spending time with Adam. He was like a little brother to her. Nelle was comfortable with him. He was easy to talk to and he had a great sense of humour. She helped him reorganise the garage and he helped her bake pie for the boys' return. They spent some time building puzzles they discovered in Bobby's study and he helped her with the laundry. It was a good day. Late afternoon they raided the kitchen for snacks and found some beef jerky stashed away. Adam mentioned that it was Dean's favourite and Nelle made a mental note to replace the secret stash before Dean would discover it missing. Then they got comfortable on the couch for a beer and movie-marathon. But sometime late evening Nelle had to bolt for the bathroom. _

"_Hey, you okay?" Adam followed her up the stairs to the bathroom, handing her a glass of water. _

"_Yeah." She chuckled a bit. "Must be my punishment for eating Dean's secret stash." She giggled before grabbing on to the bowl again._

_Adam laughed with her but then frowned. If it was something they ate, he should be sick as well. Nelle thankfully took the glass of water and rinsed her mouth and spit back into the bowl before getting up and quickly brush her teeth to get rid of the taste. Then she followed Adam back downstairs but it wasn't long after sitting down that she had to run again, twice. By the third time she was running a slight fever and started to shiver. Adam switched the TV off and helped her to her bed where she curled under the blanket. He brought a cool cloth for her head to help cool her down. Concerned Adam dialed Dean's number but all he got was voicemail. He decided not to leave a message. Convinced that this was nothing. _

_But by 2am he already tried everyone he knew twice – Bobby, Sam, Dean & Jody. Nobody was available to talk. They all seemed to have dropped off the map and Adam was starting to get sick with worry. Between multiple trips to the bathroom during the night and trying to keep Nelle from walking downstairs in a delirious state, there was no sleep for Adam. She finally seemed to settle into sleep around dawn. Adam paced up and down in the kitchen, thinking about the best solution for their predicament. _

_**END**_ _**FLASHBACK**_

Adam drove hard and fast towards the hospital. The streets were quiet because it was still early. He parked as close as he could to the hospital's entrance. She was not moving, her body hanging limb to the one side.

ooOoo

Bill was leaving the bar. He shook his head as he dialed Dave's number. Another deadbeat town. Jo and the truck was nowhere to be found – like it has fallen off the planet or something. But then some tire screeching made him look up and he saw an orange truck take a sharp corner in the general direction of the hospital, driving extremely fast. As if in slow motion he noticed the girl in the passenger seat. His eyes widened as he realised who and what he just saw. Excited he waited for Dave to answer the phone.

ooOoo

"HELP!" he shouted as he carried her into the foyer bridal style. Willing hands took her from him, unto a gurney. He walked alongside her, rambling to the attending nurse about the past 12 hours and then he was asked to stay behind as they pushed her through the doors to another section where he couldn't go. Another nurse asked him to fill out some paperwork. He registered her as Nelle Singer, Bobby's niece. They never actually discussed names since things were not complicated before the boys left on a hunt. Who knew that there would be chance to deal with hospitals and strangers outside their little circle of trust and when he was done, all he could do was to wait. It felt like he was there for hours, staring as medical personnel come and go but nobody gave him an update on her. Slowly the waiting room filled with other patients and the day became warmer. He had left several messages for Bobby and the boys but he still couldn't reach them. He jumped slightly when his phone started ringing. It was Sam.

"Adam..._hello_...Ad...?" It sounded like Sam was talking into a tin. The line was very bad, but Adam quickly interrupted him.

"Sam, what the hell; I've be calling for hours now. It's Nelle, she's sick... No, you don't understand. I had to take the truck. _Hello...Hello...Y_es, her truck. We're at the hospital now. No. NO! Shut up and listen. She's sick dude. She was puking all night with a fever. NO, I didn't sleep, she didn't sleep. Nobody slept. Bobby is not...no he's not answering either. _...Sam are you there..._I ... I don't know. Still waiting for the doctor to come...Just get here." Then the line went dead. _Very, very bad connection._ Adam threw his phone on the chair out of frustration. Sam was upset with him and he could hear Dean growling in the background. He peeked out of the window to where the truck was parked behind some buildings next to the hospital. He moved it earlier to be out of sight, not to be seen from the road. He knew the risk coming here, but he just had to see it through now.

ooOoo

Dean was speeding. He's knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel of the Impala. Sam tried Bobby's cell again. "Bobby, it's Sam, again. Please phone me."

"She'll be okay. She has to be." Dean muttered under his breath.

_**HUNT FLASHBACK**_

_Jody's phone call was about bodies drained of blood. She said that Claire thought it might be vamps and she started investigating immediately against Jody's wishes. That's why she phoned the boys. Desperate to keep Claire from harm._

_With the help of Claire's research they were quick to locate the nest and devise a plan of attack but as per usual Claire followed her own head and completely left caution in the wind when they arrived at the abandoned warehouse. Lucky for her Dean was close behind her and he was able to save her ass, again. But this was the least concerning thing of all because after they dealt with the nest, they stumbled upon a room full of people. They were not bitten or drained but they were all tied together in different coffins in the room. They first thought the people were dead but then some of the women stirred and they quickly made work of freeing them from their ties, only to discover they were, for lack of better description, high on drugs._

_**END**_ _**FLASHBACK**_

The Impala came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital and Sam and Dean bolted for reception. Adam greeted them in the waiting area but Dean grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against a wall.

"Dean, wait!" Sam shouted and tried to get between Dean and Adam. Adam's eyes were as big as saucers when Dean shoved him. He's never seen his half-brother this mad before. "Calm yourself. Adam did the best thing he could do."

"He brought her with the truck, Sam." Dean growled through clenched teeth. "The truck – after Jody told us to keep it hidden." Dean reluctantly let go, but he was so angry at the mere thought of someone recognising the truck, or worse, recognising Nelle. His heart was racing and he wanted to really hit somebody or something.

"I exchanged the licence plates from some scrap metal car." Adam said as he pulled his shirt in position and slipped away from Dean.

Dean started laughing, then shot him a look. "Did you repaint it as well?" he growled.

"Guys please!" Sam said as the Doctor came in.

"Family of Miss Singer?" he asked looking over the waiting area. Dean quickly stepped up to the doctor.

"I'm responsible for Miss Singer. She's my cousin." He said while glaring over to Adam. "How is she, can we see her?"

"Well ...uhm...she's resting at the moment. Both mom & baby are in good health for the moment but she has a mild case of food poisoning." The doctor licked over his dry lips while looking over the 3 boys standing in front of him.

"Baby?" Adam asked shocked. Sam and Dean looked at each other but didn't say anything, eyes wide and mouths partially open.

"Well, yes. She appears to be about 13 weeks along." The doctor cleared his throat. "You can see her now. She's resting. We'd like to keep her for observation because of the pregnancy but she should be fine to go home in 24 hours. Plenty of fluids, bed rest and I will write a prescription for prenatal vitamins." The doctor turned and started walking towards the rooms.

The boys followed closely. Nobody said anything. The baby-news was hanging between them.

Nelle was peacefully asleep but so pale against the crisp white hospital sheets...she almost looked like a ghost. There were several monitors attached to her. Dean rushed over to her side, grabbing her good hand and kissing the side of her head before getting comfortable on a chair next to her bed. Adam sat down on the other side of the bed but didn't say anything.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, we gave her a light sedative. She should rest as much as possible and keep hydrated." The doctor said, clearing his throat, and then he continued. "I couldn't help but notice the bruising on her shoulder and abdomen. It appears she has quite a few bruised ribs. Anything you would like to share?" He said, as he glanced over the boys.

"Boyfriend trouble." Sam said, without taking his eyes of her. Then he looked at the doctor. "Thank you doctor, we really appreciate the help."

The doctor nodded and then left. Sam turned to Dean and whispered, "Dude, what the hell."

Dean didn't look up, just held her hand and let his head rest on the bed next to her. He was frowning again. He thought about her bruises and how this could have been so much worse. She was more fragile now than before. Everything in him wanted Dave dead. He didn't care if he was just human. Monster is a monster and Dave has just fallen perfectly into that category.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Gosh, it's been more than 2 months and by the way, happy new year! May it be supernaturally blessed. Anyway, on to the next chapter...what awaits us...will Nell flip about the pregnancy...will Dave finally catch up with her...without further ado, read on ... and do remember to leave some fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything your recognise except for my OCs**

**Chapter 9**

Nelle became aware of her surroundings when she heard someone talking softly to her. The voice had a calming and soothing affect on her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Dean.

"D-dean?" She tried to sit up straight, but a flash of dizziness overtook her and she lay back against the pillows.

Dean hasn't left her side once during the entire morning. Sam and Adam brought him coffee and at one point Sam forced him to go for a bathroom break, but other than that he was there, sitting next to her with her hand in his, willing her to wake up and be...just be okay.

Bobby also phoned eventually and they explained to him what happened. They also notified Jody of the unfortunate circumstances in which they had to involve Nelle's truck. She wasn't happy and urged them to get the truck back to the salvage yard as soon as possible to avoid detection. They decided to wait for nightfall before attempting to do just that.

"Hey Sweetheart." Dean lightly squeezed her hand and slipped a stray hair behind her ear. "Welcome back."

"What ...uhm ...where am I?" She noticed the white room and then sudden movement on the other side of her bed made her flinch.

"Hey Nelle." Sam and Adam sang in unison, smiling at her.

"You remember what happened?" Dean asked.

"I...I was...uhm ... we were at home... and then I-I..." she frowned in confusion, then looked at Adam. "We drove in the truck?"

Adam looked down to his feet. "Sorry Nelle." He whispered.

"You became sick at home last night and Adam brought you to the hospital early this morning. You have mild food poisoning." Sam said, while stepping closer to her bed.

"F-food poisoning?"

"Yes." Dean said, smiling at her. But she detected there was more as the boys' didn't look her in the eyes.

"What? What are you not telling me?" Nelle started to panic. Sure that something was very, very wrong.

Sam cleared his throat to speak but Dean beat him to it.

"You...uhm...you're pregnant, Nelle."

She laughed out loud but then frowned and looked from the one to the other while her face changed from confusion to shock to horror. "Pregnant!? You're joking, right?"

"No, Nelle. The doctor said you're about 13 weeks along which would explain the nausea." Dean said while still rubbing circles on the back of her hand, trying to soothe her.

"Nonononono. No. NO! I can't be preg... NO. NO NOOOO!" She screamed hysterically.

Dean quickly stood up from the chair and pulled her into his arms to soothe her. She fought back against him. Trying to hit him and push him away while screaming into his chest, but he didn't budge. He just held tight until she calmed down and all that could be heard was her soft crying. He rubbed her back, while whispering softly into her hair. Now and then sobs still shook through her, but it became less and less until he felt her breathing slowing down and he realised she has fallen asleep. He gently laid her back against the bed and then he briskly walked out of the room.

Adam stayed by her side, while Sam followed Dean out.

ooOoo

"What?!" Dave growled into the phone.

"Found her!" Bill said with excitement in his voice as he laid back in the driver's seat, lazily staring out the window in the hospital's parking area. The truck was parked behind the building, and Bill had a good view from where he was sitting.

"You better not be shitting me!" Dave was irritated. It's been four days since Jo took off and Sunday was too close for comfort.

The smile on Bill's face did not falter. "She's here in Sioux Falls. Saw her before dawn with some guy speeding into town." He reported while grinning to himself in the mirror and picking food from his teeth.

"You sure it's her?"

"Dude, I followed them. She's at the hospital for something, the truck is parked right here." Bill rolled his eyes – sometimes he wondered how he ever ended up working for a guy like Dave.

The silence was deafening before Dave let out a deep sigh and then laughed to himself. "Perfect," he whispered more to himself than to Bill. "I'm on my way." He said more forcefully and then the line went dead.

Bill rolled his eyes and reached behind him for a cold beer. It appeared that he would have to be here a while and he might as well be comfortable about it.

ooOoo

"Dean, wait." Sam stretched his legs to keep up with his brother.

"Not now, Sam." Dean growled as he hurried down the hallway and headed for the elevator.

Sam watched him go, almost running towards the elevator. He knew that Dean needed a moment to be alone. He knew Dean needed to punch someone too so he decided not to push. He knew Dean cared about this girl – more than he would admit it, even to himself. Sam knew. He saw it that first day when she cut her hand on the stupid mug and again when they discovered her bruises. He saw Dean being silly over washing Baby and he noticed the slight tremble in his hand when he had to watch how Nelle asked Sam to stay with her after her nightmare. Sam knew his brother was not the stern, emotionally shut off guy anymore. Things were different now and Sam really liked it.

It's only been a few days and already this girl has done something to and for the brothers. Sam felt his protective big brother side finally wake up. It was different to what and how he felt towards Adam. In this short period of time he has grown quite fond of Nelle and he wanted...no, he needed to protect her. Somehow the news about her pregnancy was not all that shocking to him.

ooOoo

It was well after lunch time when Nelle woke up to light snoring. Glancing over the room, she saw Adam sitting in a chair with his head leaned back against the wall, sleeping. There were no sign of the boys. She quietly swung her legs over the side of the bed and tested her balance. When she was confident enough, she switched the monitor off and removed the clips from her stomach, next she ripped the drip from her arm. She took her clothes that was lying on a chair next to her bed and slipped into the bathroom. After she felt more like herself, refreshed and fully clothed she quietly sneaked past the sleeping boy and when she was sure the coast is clear, she rushed down the corridor, towards the elevators.

A few minutes later Sam strolled into her room.

"Adam!" He called as he saw the empty bed and took note of the missing clothes.

"Balls!" Adam yelled as he shot up from the chair.

"Nelle is gone! Why are you sleeping? You were supposed to watch her, Adam! Where is she?" Sam asked as he checked the bathroom, though he already knew she would not be there.

"I...I just took a little nap." Adam defended guiltily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he straightened his clothes and headed for the door. "She couldn't have gone far." He motioned to Sam to follow him.

Sam dug out his cell phone and dialled Dean.

ooOoo

Dean climbed out of the Impala where he was sitting all morning, listening to some AC/DC. He needed to think, to plan. Seeing Nelle so upset and fragile in the bed, knowing that she didn't expect or maybe even want this baby, broke his heart and he needed to figure out why. He knew he cared for her, like she was his sister or something. But he couldn't understand why it upset him so much.

While he slowly made his way over to the double doors of the hospital entrance, his phone rang.

"Dean, Nelle's gone!"

"Gone? What you mean gone?" Dean shouted so loudly Sam had to take the phone away from his ear.

"I dunno man; I stepped out for a moment, Adam fell asleep and when I came back, she's gone."

"Did you check the bathroom?" Dean asked and Sam could feel the eye roll through the phone.

"Yes Dean, her clothes and shoes are gone too. I've checked everywhere. Look, I know you're downstairs, please just keep an eye out, she might still be in the hospital."

ooOoo

When the elevator doors finally opened, Nelle walked smack into something solid, looking up, Dean was towering over her.

"Going somewhere?" he asked surprised.

Nelle quickly turned around to get away from him, but he grabbed her arm and steered her back towards her room.

"Let me go, Dean, I'm warning you."

"Oh, you're warning me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, smirk tucking on his lips.

"Yeah. I'll scream."

"Go right ahead, sweetheart. I'm taking you back to bed." He chuckled when he realised the double meaning of what he just said.

Nelle tried to pull her arm from his grip, but he was firmly holding on. "If you don't stop squirming, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder but either way, you're not running away again."

The threat of being thrown over his shoulder made her flinch and she stopped trying to break free as she involuntary walked back to the room with Dean just as Sam & Adam stepped out of the room.

"Look who I found wandering the halls." Dean said as he guided her back to her bed where she curled up into a ball with her back towards the men.

"Oh thank God," Sam said and he moved forward to hug her but Dean stepped in between raising his hands to stop Sam. Sam frowned down at his brother but stopped.

Dean whispered something to Sam and then motioned to Adam to follow him to the bed. Sam left the room while Adam and Dean sat down on either side of the bed.

"Hey Nelle," Adam said as he reached over to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes but didn't flinch away. "We were so worried about you. Are you feeling better?"

She just nodded her head but didn't speak.

A moment later, Sam and the doctor stepped into the room.

"Ah, Doc!" Dean called out. "Tell me, I know the procedure is to keep her here for 24hrs, but can't we please take her home and care for her there. We don't stay far and she seems a lot better already."

The doctor glanced over to Nelle and then raised his eyebrow, noticing that she was already dressed in her day clothes.

"Well, I suppose. It's not really how this works. With the food poisoning and the threat to the baby at this time of the pregnancy, I'm really cautious to say yes, but I know Mr Singer and I know he has excellent first aid training. So I suppose it is okay to take her home." The doctor sighed as he glanced over to Nelle once more.

"Excellent!" Sam said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"I'll get the nurse to ready the paperwork for you." The doctor said as he exited the room.

"You hear that, Nelle? Doc said you can go home." Dean said as he lightly pulled her shoulder but she just shook his hand off and got up from the bed, without looking at him. She straightened her clothes before walking around the bed to stand next to Sam who lovingly slid his arm around her shoulder while she leaned into him.

A nurse stepped into the room with a clipboard and some documents to sign. Afterwards they all headed out. Dean and Adam walked in front while Sam and Nelle followed behind them on their way to the Impala. The plan was still to fetch the truck after dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back with another update. Please be warned that there are some triggers in this chapter, so if you are sensitive to talk of suicide or depression, please tread lightly before reading. Send some fluff if you liked and if you didn't like, constructive criticism is welcome as well. I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, only my OCs, off course. **

**Chapter 10**

The silence was deafening on the way back to the Salvage yard. Each one busy with his own thoughts after Dean wanted Nelle to sit in the front seat next to him, but she insisted on riding in the back with Adam. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door, staring out the window. While feeling physically much better than the previous night, the new dreaded reality was almost choking her. Stranded with strangers on whom she had to rely for food and clothing and a bed, while still broke and now with a bun in the oven, she instinctively placed her hand over her stomach. She didn't know if she wanted this. There were options, right? She couldn't have this baby. Dave never liked kids and if he would ever find her, this would be very bad for her and the kid. But she didn't know how or where to start. She was scared to ask.

She looked over to Dean under half mast eyelids. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel tight. She didn't want to burden him with this. She already felt like overstepping with him as it was. He seemed really nice at times, and things between them were different than what she ever had with Dave. Not that she could compare Dean with anyone else. It was always just Dave. She never had other relationships with anyone, not even close friends at her previous work. Dave made sure of that. But she knew that Dean didn't deserve her. She was used up. She had no right to want and she couldn't let herself feel for him. She had no right to care for what could be.

She knew what she was. Not worth the effort. She knew that. She knew what Dave told her all along, _'You need me sweet cakes, without me you'll never survive.'_ And now look at her.

She swallowed back the tears as his promises echoed back to her. All the things he said and she thought about how it all came true. Her running away caused a chain of events that has crushed her little world, all because she ran away from him. He did tell her, over and over, '_You're so stupid, stop trying to think for yourself.'_

That's why he made all the decisions. Her salary was paid to his account every month because he knew how to work with money, how to provide in her needs. And she never needed anything. She could only wear clothes that he approved of, especially for the odd party he allowed her to attend with him outside the house. But then the dresses were never too short or too low cut because Dave was a jealous guy and he needed nobody else to see her the way he saw her. She was not allowed to drink any alcohol at these events because Dave said she might just embarrass him. She was an embarrassment to him, to everyone.

The purr of the Impala brought her back to reality as Dean opened Baby up a bit to get to Bobby's place sooner. Sam turned around in his seat and placed his hand on her leg which made her a flinch a bit. "You okay back here?" Sam asked; his eyes full of apologies.

"Yes, thank you, Sam." Nelle all but whispered and gave him a weak smile before looking out the window again. Adam was also locked in his own thoughts and didn't say anything.

Nelle closed her eyes and cringed as the memories washed over her of the special weekends that Dave hosted for his _other_ friends; where she had to behave and obey. Those were the worse weekends and she knew what kind of friends he had, what kind of business he was into under the table; off the books and he warned her to look the other way and keep quiet. She had to be like a child – seen and not heard, quiet and obedient and sometimes when his friends had special needs, she had to comply. She squirmed at the thought of the favours she had to give and how disgusted she felt, how dirty and worthless they made her feel. And Dave would congratulate her sometimes on a job well done and then he would take care of her in his own special way and later, when she would lie down broken and bruised, he felt guilty and soothed her with promises that it was the last time, until the next special weekend. But she couldn't deny him. She couldn't resist because she owed him everything. He did rescue her from her Dad. Dad – a person she knew in another life. She doesn't even know if he was still alive.

She looked up and caught Dean looking at her in the rear view mirror with concern. She closed her eyes and frowned while trying to shrink away from his stare. Like he could see right through her; into the depth of her dark, blackened soul. She didn't tell him about this part of her life. She only told him and the others about the obvious physical stuff. Dave was all different kinds and she could never let Dean know about the kind Dave was on special weekends.

Too soon they were back at the salvage yard and Dean brought the Impala to a full stop in front of the house.

Adam was first out of the car, running the few steps up the porch, holding open the kitchen door like a gentleman. Dean opened the back door and took her arm to help her out. "I can walk on my own you know," Nelle tried to wring her arm loose from his grip, but he was holding her pretty tight, though not hurting her.

After hesitating, she allowed him to help her out of the car. Suddenly feeling immensely tired, she leaned into him. His arm slid around her waist while they slowly made their way up to the kitchen. Sam followed closely behind.

"I'm okay, really, you guys." Nelle tried to assure them, while glancing back towards Sam.

"Don't argue with me, sweetheart, or I will carry you." Dean warned as they continued towards the house. She huffed but let him lead her up the steps towards the porch.

Soon they were inside and Sam went ahead to get her bed ready so that she could just lie down. Adam started on coffee and heating up the pies him and Nelle made for the boys a few days ago.

Nelle watched as Sam sprint the few stairs up to the rooms and thought about how safe he made her feel. He was really warm and caring, like a teddy, but maybe too much – Dave would not approve. But oh, if Sam only knew how ugly she truly was. She didn't understand why he cared for something like her. And now she had burdened them further with a baby of all things.

She wished she was dead; then she would be free and everyone would be free of her. Then Adam would not be in trouble with Dean and Sam wouldn't have to soothe nightmares away. And Bobby? She almost forgot about him. Her heart ached when she thought of Bobby. He was so kind to her. He offered her a place to stay. He didn't ask questions even though he did phone the sheriff. She didn't want to break his heart but it was better to just disappear than to have him see her for what she truly was.

A silent tear rolled over her cheek and she quickly swiped it away while they ascended the stairs to her room where Sam was waiting. Dean helped her get comfortable on the bed.

She didn't know how to do it, but she knew that she had to go. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realised that this was home and now she had to leave again. She couldn't let these people be threatened by Dave who was surely still looking for her and his truck off course. She had to lure him away. She couldn't let them pay for her mistakes.

"Hey, you hungry?" Dean asked quietly, breaking her thoughts, while taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"I'm fine Dean." She said while shaking her head, then looked anywhere but at him.

"Well, you still have to rest it out as per the doctor's instruction, so that means plenty fluids and rest as well as some food."

She sighed deeply and looked at him, trying to figure out why he was so persistent.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to eat, but you have someone else to think about now too and whether you like it or not, you need to eat something." He said while smiling at her. "How about some tomato soup?"

"Yes, alright I will have some soup." She rolled her eyes and let out another sigh. She saw that arguing with him was pointless and she really didn't have the strength to do so.

ooOoo

It was two hours after sunset when some noise sprung Bill from him slumber. He rubbed his eyes and for a moment he had to focus on his surroundings. Then he remembered where he was and what he was suppose to be doing – watching the truck until Dave gets there. It was already dark outside, especially where Bill was hiding and watching the truck. It's been hours since he was there and he already had to go relieve himself twice and buy refreshments from the hospital cafeteria, but Dave didn't need to know that – all he cared about was that Bill has done what he was told. Suddenly movement to the left, behind the hospital caught his eye. He noticed two figures walking towards the truck. The one unlocked the door and slid in behind the wheel while the other taller one lingered a moment and then waited for the truck to roar to life before it headed back towards the hospital parking lot. Excited Bill started his car and followed them out.

ooOoo

Sam and Adam found Dean nursing a beer in the kitchen after they returned from their little rendezvous with Nelle's truck.

"Any problems?" Dean asked without looking up at them.

"Nope." Sam said as he got himself a beer from the fridge and joined his brother at the kitchen table.

Adam excused himself and fled to his room. He had no desire to share idle chit chat with his half brothers. Dean was still pissed at him for using the truck in the first place and for many other things, he was sure. He felt it was better to just disappear for a while.

Sam cleared his throat and looked at his brother. "So this thing between you and Nelle," he started. Dean stiffened visibly but didn't look up.

"What thing?" he huffed.

"Come on, Dean. Don't tell me you are blind to it. There's something going on between you two and I just want to know what it is."

"There's nothing going on, Sammy, just drop it, okay." He pushed his chair back and got up. Then he finished the beer and threw the bottle away before he headed for the kitchen door.

"Just admit it, Jerk, you like her. Hell, I'll even put money on the fact that you might love her." Sam said, holding his breath after his bold statement.

Dean stopped in the doorway, slowly shaking his head. "You don't know what you're talking about, Bitch." He huffed back at Sam before he stepped outside.

ooOoo

On the outskirts of the salvage yard, Bill lowered the binoculars and smirked to himself. He followed the Impala which followed the truck back to this address and mentally he did a little dance, wishing for approval from Dave. By his calculations, there would be no problem getting to either the truck or Nelle. Swiftly he put his car into gear and sped off towards the motel.

ooOoo

Nelle tossed and turned in her bed.

_Dave was laughing at her and somewhere in the background a baby was crying hysterically. Dave smirked and forced her to her knees. "Drink, bitch!" he sneered at her. She reached up for the cup, her hands trembling as she looked at the dark red liquid and tasted the nausea in the back of her throat. He yanked her head back and forced her hand up towards her mouth._

_She screamed._

Big strong arms held her close, pulling her into an embrace. Nelle fought back but soon she felt calmness surrounding her. She heard soothing words being whispered into her ear and felt safe. She wanted to wake up but her eyes were too heavy.

_Dave's face dissolved in front of her and suddenly Dean was there, holding out his hand for her to take. She hesitantly reached out and their fingers touched. The noise of the crying baby phased into the background and the soothing sound of Baby's purr could be heard. She heard a chuckle behind her and turned around. Bobby and Adam stood in the kitchen, drinking bear and eating pie, laughing with Sam. She felt being pulled away and turned her head towards Dean, but he was gone. She heard people talking. She was back in the basement at Dave's special party. There were a lot of people she didn't know, many were drunk and the music was too loud. Naked bodies were dancing, hanging unto each other, smoking, shooting up, some were lying down. She stumbled forward, her body felt heavy and big. She glanced down but all she could see was the swell of her stomach, protruding over her feet. She shivered at the touch of cold steel against her throat. "It's all your fault." Dave growled. She watched in horror as blood trickled down her naked breasts, over her belly. Tears streamed down her face as Dave laughed. Then he looked past her towards a dark figure behind her and smirked. She swiftly turned around and saw him just beyond the light in the room, his face dark but his eyes piercing into her soul._

"_Soon." He said, grinning._

Nelle gasped awake and bolted upright in bed. Her mind started scrambling, desperately trying to make sense of where she was. It wasn't until a pair of strong hands took hold of her face and forced her to look into a familiar pair of green eyes that she realised where she was.

"Nelle!" Dean urged, shaking her lightly to get her attention. "It's okay. You're okay."

Unable to hold it in anymore, she fell against his chest and started to sob. She clung to him desperately as all of the fear and worry from the past week poured from her in a torrent of tears.

Dean pulled her close and just let her cry. He didn't probe, didn't ask questions, and didn't try to get her to talk to him about what was happening. He just held her and whispered soothing words of comfort and safety into her hair as she wept into his chest.

Soon her crying became less, save for one or two sobs that still managed to escape. Dean sat back against the headboard while Nelle's head lay against his chest. His hand mindlessly soothing circles on her back while he held his eyes closed, breathing in her scent, enjoying the feel of her small body against his own.

"You shouldn't be here." Nelle said softly, her breath warm against his t-shirt clad chest.

"Why's that?" He asked without opening his eyes.

Nelle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was tired and the soft heartbeat against her ear urged her to not move an inch. She felt safe and protected but also confused. She needed to apologise.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" for a moment his hand stopped circling her back as he looked down

"F-for causing so much trouble, allowing Adam to expose the truck and for eating your beef jerky."

A chuckle rumbled through his chest before he spoke. "One: you're not causing trouble. Two: Adam is a big boy and he makes his own choices. You were not forcing him to take the truck. And three: You found my secret stash?"

She smiled against his chest before straightening up to look at him.

"Why do you care so much, Dean? I'm not worth all this trouble. I'm just some girl with a stolen, drug induced truck. I'm hardly anybody."

For a moment he stared at her, stunned that she would ask such a thing. Then he carefully picked his words. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to upset her in any way, but he felt like they were making progress. At least she was talking to him, even if it was incorrectly apologising for everything.

"You're not nobody, sweetheart and you're worth a lot more than you think. You have a little life to think about now and Bobby, Adam, Sam and I are all here for you. We will protect you and care for you as long as it is possible for us to do so. We all care about you. I don't believe you stumbled here by accident. Allow us to help you. It's okay to let others help, you know. Sam and I have seen a lot of shit and we can deal with anything and everything."

"B-but you don't know me." She whispered, a lonely tear rolling over her cheek.

He quickly wiped it away with his thumb; then turned her face towards him. "It's been a long day and we are all tired. Let's get some sleep and talk more in the morning. What you say?"

She just nodded and rested her head against his chest again.

"All will work out, you'll see." He quietly said into her hair before he lay down and pulled the blanket over her body, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter is here...are you nervous yet? Do you think you know what will happen next? Tell me in the comments below and I might send you a sneak peak.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognised is not owned by me, except for Nelle and the 2 douchebags.**

**Chapter 11**

Adam was nursing a beer on the top step while Nelle was trapped again in her own thoughts of the baby and of Dean. She was trying to figure him out. Her hand rubbed over her stomach...well, it was close to where she thought the baby would be even though there was no indication yet. The nausea was on strike for the moment and she felt fine. Dean said nothing about the night before while Sam hovered like a mother hen around her, trying to make her comfortable. Both boys, off course, insisted that she could not walk around but had to stay in bed and rest, but then they hesitantly agreed that she could chill on the porch swing instead of staying up in her room all day. She just had to keep herself quiet and rest. Adam brought down a lot of cushions to make the swing as comfy as possible while Dean hovered close by, trying to do everything for her, scared she would hurt herself or the baby while walking with her tea outside towards the swing.

Soon the rumbling of Bobby's truck interrupted her thoughts as he returned from his job outside of town. She didn't want to think too much about what he did, she was somehow just glad he was home. She smiled as the old man ran the few steps up the porch and greeted them with his ball cap in his one hand, weekend bag in the other.

"Heya kids, how's it hanging?"

"Hey Bobby," they sang in unison as he walked past them to put his bag down inside the house. A little while later he emerged again with a beer and took a seat next to Nelle on the porch swing.

"How're ye feeling, darling?" he asked as he lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Better, thank you Bobby." Nelle smiled at him.

"Ye sure to let me know if ye need anything for you or the uhm...uhm...you know." Bobby smiled awkwardly, stumbling over his words.

"Sure Bobby." Nelle said, while taking a sip of her warm herbal tea which Sam insisted to make for her earlier while rambling on about how caffeine wasn't good for pregnancies. She honestly didn't want to argue, so she just accepted the tea with a smile. She had no strength to fight back. It was a rough twenty four hours and she just wanted to be alone even though everyone was so concerned about her, made her want to run for the hills.

A comfortable silence fell between the three of them as they watched the day become warmer. Nelle thought about earlier when she woke up and found her bed empty. The only indication that Dean spent the night with her was his smell on her pillow. After she fell asleep again, there were no nightmares or even dreams. She remembered the sound of his heart beating against her ear as she drifted off to a quiet, soothing nothingness.

"Well, if ye need me, I'll be in the garage." Bobby broke her train of thought as he quickly got up and started walking towards the garage. "There's work to be done, boy." He called over his shoulder.

Adam smirked and took another sip of his beer as he watched Bobby disappear around the corner.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Adam broke the silence again. His innocence in this regard shone through. He was after all still just a kid. The thought of having a baby in the house was a bit foreign to him, but he was starting to get used to the idea.

"I...I don't know. I haven't actually thought about it yet."

"It would be so cool if there's a baby in the house. I could start on a cot right away, if you want. I did a lot of woodwork jobs when I was still in school. And then I could make a high chair as well and ..." Adam rambled a bit.

Baby...she frowned. The only baby she'd like to think about was the Impala and her thoughts wandered back to her and Dean washing the car and having fun. She missed it.

She misses him...she ...what? She sat up straight as the thought hit her hard. She missed Dean? No! It cannot be!

"Everything okay, Nelle?" Adam asked concerned before he got up and joined her on the swing.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Adam." She smiled at him and squeezed his arm before she leaned back against the cushions and kept staring over the sea of cars.

"You know, it's a bit early to say. I'm still getting used to the idea of something so tiny growing inside of me. Besides, I wasn't really planning on staying long, you know." Nelle said that last part a bit softer.

Adam's eyes shot full of tears as he realised the implications of her words and he quickly got up and walked over to the garage, leaving Nelle alone on the porch. He brushed past Dean as he stormed into the garage, grabbing his torque wrench from the counter to start on the next car on the job card.

"Adam?" Dean spoke after he looked over to the house, to make sure Nelle was still safe.

"Leave me alone, Dean." Adam growled and slid under the car to get a better view. Bobby looked up from where he was huddled over another car, but said nothing.

Dean stood quietly for a few minutes, listening to Adam's tinkering on the car before he spoke again.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" He knew his half brother by now. Adam was a happy chap. He was all smiles all day, never had a bad word for anyone. He was a bit lazy when it came to certain tasks Dean would request of him, like cleaning his guns or doing the laundry when it was his turn, but all in all he was a good kid. He aimed to please everyone. So to see him upset like this, it concerned Dean a great deal.

It grew quiet until Adam said, "Nelle's leaving."

"What are you talking about, kiddo?" Dean frowned. This was upsetting news.

"Why don't you ask her," Adam spit it out and continued to mess around under the car.

Dean's frown deepened and he briskly walked over to where Nelle was still sitting on the porch. Her one leg was folded beneath her while she nursed her cup of tea.

Bobby closed his eyes for a moment and waited for the dreadful feeling to pass. He kind of expected this. Nelle seemed distant and even on the edge the whole time and he feared that she might leave again soon, even take the truck to do it. Some idea formed in the back of his mind as he walked over to her truck and inspected the under carriage. Nodding to himself he walked back to his desk, rummaging through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

Dean stopped just short of the top step and leaned against the railing on his arms. "What's this about you leaving?" He huffed.

'Dammit.' Nelle swore under her breath and looked away.

"Nelle!" Dean urged a bit louder, forcing her to look at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, Dean. It's time for me to go." She took a sip of her tea and enjoyed the warmth that dribbled down her throat.

"Like hell you are!" He suddenly shouted and ran the last few steps up the porch towards her.

But Nelle was not going to back off. She set her cup down on the windowsill behind the swing and stood up from her seat.

"Well, it's what needs to happen. It's not just me anymore, Dean. I have someone else to think about now too and I can't stay here. This is not my home. I've already overstayed my welcome and I need to get as far away from here." She suppressed a sob that suddenly threaten to escape.

"What does that mean?" he asked, balling his fists.

"It means what it means, dammit!" She yelled at him. "I have thought long and hard about this, Dean. I...we have to get away." She protectively placed her hand over her belly. "Dave will be looking for me and his truck by now. I need to not be here. I cannot drag you into my shit." The tears now freely ran over her face, but she didn't stop them.

"But you're safe here! Right here!" He shouted back. "This is the safest place in the world. I can protect you here. I told you last night."

"You can't, Dean. You don't know Dave – the things he can...will do. I can't bring that to this place, to Bobby, to you and Sam and Adam." She clutched her hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath between the sobs.

Within two strides Dean was holding her in his strong arms and allowed her to sob into his chest once again. Her small frame almost disappeared against his lean body. He held her tight and let her cry out while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Nelle, you have nothing to fear." He whispered into her hair. "Sam, Bobby and I, will protect you, right here. You don't need to run away. We know how to fight and we know how to protect. Just trust me, will you? Please don't run. You're only going to hurt yourself and your baby." He said as he lifted her chin up with his finger and cupped her face before his lips lightly brushed over hers.

Her eyes automatically closed as a shot of electricity surged through her entire body but she couldn't move or breathe. His lips were warm and soft. She felt butterflies erupting in her stomach making her slightly dizzy. It was a nice feeling. Something she's never felt before. She opened her eyes and looked up into emerald green pools of heaven staring back at her.

"God, you're beautiful." he murmured as he looked at her.

His gruff voice was pulling her in. His hand slid down from her cheek to reach around the back of her neck, his fingertips sliding gently into her hair. Nelle's heart was racing against her chest like it was trying to get to him. In another instant his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back with a hunger she had been ignoring since they've met. Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him in tighter against her, their bodies pressed close, his hands moved from her hips to her waist and over her back. Their lips moved effortlessly together and Dean's were setting hers ablaze, kindling a fire in her chest that has never been there before.

"So get this," Sam stumbled out of the kitchen while balancing his laptop on his left arm, but then abruptly stopped when Dean and Nelle swiftly moved apart and stared at him, wide eyed and out of breath.

Nelle felt the blush warming her face while Dean cleared his throat and shot arrows at his brother.

"Uhm...I..." Sam stumbled over his words, realising he might have just interrupted something but it was too late now. He shifted his weight from one foot to the next, focussing on his laptop screen to hide his embarrassment while silently kicking himself for ruining the moment.

"What you got, Sammy?" Dean was slightly annoyed by the rude interruption, but quickly covered it up by stepping between Nelle and Sam.

"It's Sam," Sam countered as he took a seat on the top porch step, stretching his long legs comfortably in front of him. Dean quietly sat down next to him while Nelle sagged back on the porch swing. She touched her lips that still buzzed from the passionate kiss and closed her eyes, reliving the past moment.

"I've found seven other cases, similar to the ...uhm...one we just had with Jody, all victims found in a...uhm...similar way, strung out or something." Sam quickly glanced over to Nelle but when he saw that she didn't appear to be focussing on him, he continued a bit softer. "Most of them were incoherent with the details regarding their kidnapping but ultimately they all had similar stories. Once again, no link between the victims could be found, they seemed to have been taken at random, varying in ages from thirteen and older."

"You guys talking 'bout drugs?" Nelle piped up from where she was resting on the porch swing, listening to Sam.

Actively aware that he almost said too much, Sam closed the laptop and glanced over at Nelle. Sam cleared his throat but thankfully Dean interrupted. "Yes, the case we just helped out on involved some drug related issues." He shot daggers at Sam before he continued, "it appears that the same type of drugs found in your truck, might have been involved. We are waiting for conclusive feedback from Jody."

"So you guys are what?" she asked curiously.

"We...uhm...we're consultants." Sam eventually said. "Uhm...consultants to the police force in uhm...cases that need ... uhm...consulting." Sam blushed. He was really bad at this. He couldn't understand why Dean couldn't just tell the girl the truth. They kept saying they would protect her, but she didn't even know how or why. If she knew, maybe it wouldn't be so hard for her to actually believe them.

"Okay, whatever," she said as she got up from the swing, taking her empty mug with her.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to lie down for a while; all this excitement is a bit too much for me."

Abruptly Dean got up to assist her inside, but she stopped him. "Down boy, I'm a big girl, I can do this myself."

He frowned down at her as she patted him on the arm and disappeared into the house.

Dazed he turned around and sat back down next to Sam.

"Everything okay between you two?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved him off with his hand. His mind was still slightly buzzing with his earlier activity which he didn't want to allow himself to ponder too much on.

"Look man, I'm sorry bout earlier." Sam started but Dean interrupted him. "No chick flick moments, Sammy. Now tell me more about these other cases."

ooOoo

Dave met up with Bill at the bar next to the hotel. They've taken all morning to discuss the plan and strategy in detail, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"They won't know what fucking hit them," he smirked up at Bill as he took another swig of his beer. "We just have to wait it out man, I'm telling you, it'll be easy. Those three guys won't know what hit 'em."

Bill glanced over his shoulder again, making sure they were not heard. For this plan to work, they needed precision. He did some digging and found out the salvage yard belonged to some old drunk that nobody really liked. Of what he could observe the previous night, taking out the big guy would be the best option since he was the tallest and most likely the one to put up a fight, but Bill already had a plan.

Dave's cell phone buzzed on the table. The colour drained from his face before he hesitantly picked up. "Tomorrow," was all he said, then: "Text me the address."

Bill stared at him with big eyes. "That the boss?" He asked a little bit too loud?

"Shhhhht! Would you shut the fuck up!" Dave's voice reached a higher pitch than normal as he smacked Bill against the head. "You want everyone here to know what we're up to?"

"Sorry," Bill said quietly, nervously looking around before finishing his beer.

"Yes," Dave growled. "That was him. The drop off address will be texted tomorrow morning. We just have to be there with the merch...on time." Agitatedly he dropped a few dollars on the table to cover the beers and they left the bar.

ooOoo

It was quiet in the kitchen except for the scraping of knives and forks over plates as the last bits of lunch were consumed. Nelle found herself glancing more and more at Dean when he wasn't looking and Dean in turn, looked at her when nobody else was watching...except for Sam who noticed everything and smiled to himself. He was well aware of what happened earlier on the porch. Adam was quiet as usual and Bobby was trapped in his own thoughts. When everyone was finished, Adam abruptly started clearing the table and not long after Nelle got up walked over to the counter to fill the kettle with water. She place the kettle under the tap and watched as the water filled up to the desired level but as she shut the water off, a strong arm reached from behind and took the kettle from her to take it over to the stove. "You shouldn't lift heavy objects, Nelle." Dean said but smiled at her. She glanced down, to avoid his eyes but he was quick to lift her chin with his hand. "It's okay to ask for help."

"Thank you, Dean." She said before turning away from him and started taking mugs out of the cupboard.

"Everyone wants coffee? There is left over pie." She excitedly asked as she walked over to the fridge to get the milk.

"Not for me, thanks darling, but thank you for lunch." Bobby said before he walked off towards the garage.

"Anyone else?" Nelle asked, glancing over the three guys. Adam nodded over his shoulder as he started packing the dishwasher.

"I'll only have some pie, thanks, maybe coffee a bit later." Sam said as he pulled his laptop closer.

"Here let me help." Dean got up and walked over to the fridge to retrieve the pie. He paused, and then bent down a bit, closing the door. He looked next to the fridge and then he opened the pantry but then came out again, scratching his head.

Sam noticed the movement and looked up confused.

"You're okay man?"

Dean opened the fridge again and took out the pie, then let out a sigh. "Where's the beer?" he asked as he reached up to get the plates.

"What you mean '_Where's the beer_?'" Sam asked, looking up at his brother.

"It's an easy question, Bitch." Dean said, giving Sam his best Bitch face.

"I don't know what you mean, Jerk. The beer is in the fridge."

"No it's not." Dean said, scratching his head again.

"Oh yes," Adam piped up from over at the dishwasher. "I forgot to tell you. Bobby took the last one this morning."

Dean stood at the table, looking over to Adam, his one eyebrow raised. "You forgot to tell me?"

"Yeah...uhm, sorry Dean." Adam straightened his back after he finished packing the dishes into the dishwasher, then he added the salt tablet and switched it on.

"One does not simply finish the beer and then forget about it, Adam."

"It's fine, Dean." Nelle stepped in between. Remembering fully how mad Dean was at Adam about using the truck to take her to the hospital. She didn't want them to fight. "You can go buy some later, can't you?"

Dean peeled his eyes away from Adam and looked over at Nelle. She smiled at him and held out a plate with a slice of pie as a peace offering. He reluctantly took it and sat down at the kitchen table again, closing his eyes as he took his first bite. "Hmm mmm, this is so good." He said, chewing slowing, savouring every part of it. Then he looked up into Nelle's eyes. "You baked this?" She nodded and smiled. "Very very good." He grunted, then smiled at her, and took another bite and the whole ritual started again. Sam just shook his head.

When the pie was finished and Nelle managed to save one last piece for Bobby, which she carefully placed in the back of the fridge, Sam retreated to his room to rest for a while, and Adam left to help Bobby finish in the garage. Nelle quickly washed the plates at the sink before drying them off and stacking them to one side. Then she took the stack of plates over to the cupboard but she didn't put them away, instead she looked over to where Dean was still sitting at the table, lost in thought.

"You mind?"

"Mmm?" Dean looked up at her, realising what she was asking, he quickly got up and came over. Taking the stack of plates, he reached up and put them away.

"Thank you, Dean." Nelle said softly, then turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Neither of them spoke as his fingers tangled with hers and they stood there breathing deeply and staring at each other. Nelle felt her heart beating loudly in her ears as Dean's other hand came up, cupping her face. She melted into him as his lips came closer and her eyes automatically shut. She held her breath, waiting for impact but then he kissed her on her forehead. Slowly she let out her breath and opened her eyes. His face was so close, she could see the freckles over the bridge of his nose, smell the pie on his breath, get lost in his green eyes and she realised, this is where she wanted to stay, forever. She never had this feeling before but it was a nice feeling. She wanted to keep on feeling this. The butterflies were dancing around in her stomach again and she felt safe, for the first time in her life, she felt protected. Right here in his arms.

He cleared his throat, smiled at her and took a step back but didn't let go of her hand. "I'm going on a quick supply run." She nodded, unable to speak. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." She said eventually, smiling back at him.

"K, I won't be long. Talk to Sam, okay. Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask him."

She nodded again, then he let go of her fingers and she felt naked and alone as she watched him leave through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A great big fat THANK YOU to **_**vrskaandrea**_** for her help on this chapter – you are simply amazing! **

**So much angst in this chapter – Violence and other gruesome stuff awaits from here on out – if it's a trigger for you, DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognised is not owned by me, except for Nelle and the 2 douchebags.**

**Chapter 12 **

Dean bobbed his head to the sound of Metallica blaring through the speakers, tapping the rhythm out on the steering wheel. He thought about Nelle and about all that's been happening this last week. What a crazy week it's been. Suddenly she was there, in his life and made him feel things he hasn't felt in a long, long time. Well, since Lisa. He frowned and swiftly moved Lisa to the back of his mind and refocused on Nelle. She was sweet and innocent, fragile. She was in need of his protection. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to the kiss on the porch. Her lips were so soft and warm on his, her body melted so easily into him. He stopped drumming for a moment as the thought hit him hard...he was falling for her.

Before he knew it, he turned down the dirt road into Singer Salvage and soon he parked the car in front of the house. But something seemed off. He could see the kitchen door half open and then his eyes went wide.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he rushed over to where Sam was lying in the kitchen door entrance, coffee mug shattered in pieces on the kitchen floor.

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes, his hand clutching his head. "Dean?"

"Sam, you okay?" Dean pulled him into a sitting position against the door frame, checking him over for any injuries. "Where is Nelle, Sam?" he asked as he glanced around him.

Sam shook his head slowly; his hair fell over his face. He squinted against the bright sunlight in his eyes. "Dean," he breathed in sharply, scrambling to his feet, looking around frantically. "What do you mean where is Nelle? She was...she was just here sweeping." Dean bolted into the house, running the stairs two by two, calling out to Nelle but he knew she wouldn't be there.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he reached her room and found it cold and empty. A dreaded feeling took a hold of him as he ran back into the kitchen just as Sam started walking outside unto the porch.

ooOoo

40 minutes ago

Dave and Bill hiked the few miles from the motel to the outskirts of the salvage yard. The plan was simple:

Get in

Get Nelle and the truck

Get out

The scrap metal that littered the yard gave ample coverage for their plan. Ducking behind some worn out tires, they were in time to avoid being spotted by Dean as he quickly drove past on his supply run. Staying low to the ground, they made their way further into the yard towards the general direction of the house. Their attention was drawn towards noises coming from the garage's side where Bobby was struggling under the hood of a car and then Dave smiled wide as he recognised his truck that was parked at the back of the garage, partially covered with a canvas.

"Right, this is it." Dave whispered excitedly to Bill, tightly gripping the hilt of the baseball bat. "You get Nelle, I'll take care of business here," he continued. Bill nodded and started moving towards the house.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_30 minutes ago_

_Dean had just left when Sam came down the stairs, finding Nelle standing in the kitchen, staring off into space. _

"_You okay?" He looked over to her. She seemed a bit dazed._

"_Yeah." She smiled up at him, marvelling at his height._

"_Where's Dean?"_

"_Supply run." She said quietly as she turned around and reached for the broom next to the pantry._

"_What's that?" Sam looked amused._

_Nelle chuckled. "What? Never seen a broom before?" she playfully hit him on the shoulder and then started sweeping the kitchen._

"_Hahaha, very funny. I meant, what are you doing with that?" Sam walked over to the counter to switch on the kettle for some coffee._

"_Training, Sam." Nelle said bemused, winking at him._

"_Training?" he asked concerned, completely forgetting to tell her to rather sit down and take it easy. She was supposed to be resting, not cleaning._

"_Yeah, you know, flight training." She said and continued sweeping, hiding a smile._

_Sam cocked his head to the side, looked at her, then the broom, then back at her, still confused. Nelle noticed she lost him and burst out laughing. "Oh silly, I'm just pulling your leg! Don't you know broomstick witch jokes?" Nelle asked as she opened the kitchen door to sweep the dust outside._

"_Witches don't ride broomsticks, Nelle." Sam started as he walked over to lean against the door frame, watching her sweep, while waiting for the water to boil._

"_Sure they do." She chuckled again. "Why do you think witches fly on brooms?"_

"_Ah...uhm." Sam was catching on and he smirked. "I don't know, Nelle." _

"_To get high." She laughed. Sam laughed too, enjoying her laughter, amazed to see her have fun. He's not seen this side of her since she and Dean washed Baby, but she was playful with Dean then, not him. She seemed genuinely happy and it warmed his heart to see her this way._

"_Oh I've got one," Sam smiled. "Why do witches ride on broomsticks?"_

"_I know that one," Nelle smiled. "cause it's easier than walking." _

_They both laughed again as the whistling kettle indicated the water is boiled. Sam quickly made coffee while Nelle continued sweeping the porch and soon started on the porch steps._

"_I've got another one for you," Sam called over his shoulder, speaking a bit louder so she could hear him while being outside. Sam placed the milk back in the fridge, then took up his steaming mug and walked over to the kitchen door when he heard a strange sound coming from outside. Stepping over the threshold a heavy fist connected to his jaw so hard his teeth clicked and he bit his tongue. Hot coffee spilled over his arm as the mug fell out of his hand. The hit confused him for a split second, allowing the assailant to send another punch, this time to his temple, causing white hot pain to shoot through his head and blur his vision. He heard Nelle scream, but before he could react, the third punch to the back of the neck sent a jolt all the way down his spine, making his knees buckle and then everything went black._

_**END**_ _**FLASHBACK**_

Sam looked around dazed, rubbing the back of his neck. His head was throbbing and he still felt a bit disorientated. Then he suddenly thought of Bobby and Adam over in the garage and he slowly made his way down the porch steps. "Bobby! Adam!" he called out as he cautiously approached the garage.

He momentarily stopped in his tracks when he recognised Bobby's legs from behind a car parked in front of the garage. He rushed around the car to find Bobby lying in a puddle of blood while Adam was nowhere to be seen. Sam quickly felt for a pulse and checked him over for injuries.

"Dean! Call 911!" Sam called over his shoulder as Bobby groaned and tried to get up. "Bobby, no, just lay still. You're bleeding." Sam said, pushing his shoulder back into the ground while trying to find the source of the blood that has pooled below his head. "Don't get up, just talk to me if you can." Sam found the gaping wound at the back of Bobby's head. He quickly took his flannel off and applied pressure with it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

Dean flopped down next to Bobby. "Shit, Bobby, you okay?"

"I-idjit." Bobby whispered, keeping his head to the side while Sam held his hand over the wound where blood kept seeping through the flannel.

"It's okay, Bobby, don't talk. Paramedics are on the way." Dean held his hand.

"N-nelle?" Bobby breathed out hard.

"She's not here, Bobby." Dean said, lowering his head. A single tear slipped down Bobby's face, falling to the ground.

Silence fell between them as the realisation set in. They all told her that this was the safest place for her and they all failed her. Nelle was gone and they didn't protect her like they promised. Dean was angry at himself. The one day he decided to go for a supply run, the moment he let her out of his sight, tragedy hits. He pounded his fist into the ground until Sam reached over Bobby and pulled on his arm. "Dean. DEAN!" He glanced over at his brother, defeated. A lost little boy. His knuckles were dirty and bleeding.

Bobby touched his arm and Dean leaned in to listen. "T-tru...?" Bobby slurred.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he looked over his shoulder to where Nelle's truck was parked and realised that it was gone as well. Angry tears stained his cheeks and he looked away but then movement behind some scrap pile caught his eye and he cautiously rushed over. He quickly reached around the corner, lifting up his fist, ready to hit whoever or whatever is there.

"Whoa, whoa!" Adam called. "It's just me, dude."

"Adam, what the hell?" Dean breathed out, lowering his arm. "Where have you been?"

"I had to fetch some parts on the east side. I-I just got back, w-what's going on?" Adam asked, then he saw Bobby on the ground and Sam sitting next to him. He rushed over, looking at Sam with questions.

"We're not sure yet, Adam." Sam let out a breath he's been holding.

The shrill sirens of the approaching ambulance interrupted them and soon the paramedics rushed over to Bobby. After stabilising him, they lifted him up on the gurney, Bobby grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him closer. His breathing was low and he spoke with great difficulty. "S-sna tatt..."

"Bobby, don't try to talk, it's fine, save your strength." Sam tried but Bobby kept his grip on Sam's arm.

"Tr-tra... d-dev..." He tried again before he let go of Sam and the paramedics pushed him into the ambulance and drove off. Adam was devastated. Bobby was like a father to him and it broke him to see him so vulnerable and hurt. He fell down to the ground, sobbing. Sam quickly rushed over and hugged him tight.

"It's okay, Adam, it will be okay."

The boy looked up at Sam, which still towered over him while squatting down on his haunches. "What about Nelle?" He suddenly asked, looking around but catching Dean's eye, he instantly knew.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Sam stood up and held out a hand to help Adam up as well.

"I-I don't understand." Adam said, looking between Sam and Dean. "Isn't this supposed to be the safest place on the planet?" Sam nodded while patting him on the back as they started walking back towards the house. It was already getting dark as the last rays of the sun set over the horizon.

"Look kid, this yard is warded against anything supernatural out there, but nobody can ward against humans." Dean broke the silence once they reached the kitchen. "Why don't you take Bobby's truck and go to the hospital? You can keep us updated on Bobby while we hunt down some douchebags."

"S-sure, Dean." Adam sniffed once, then wiped his eyes with his shirt before he quickly grabbed the truck's spare keys and drove the few miles into town.

An uncomfortable, dreaded silence could be felt throughout the house. Nelle and Bobby's absence was slicing through Sam and he suppressed a shiver going down his back.

ooOoo

20 minutes ago

Bill watched as Nelle stepped outside with the broom, sweeping, laughing and talking to the big guy inside the house who kept making an appearance outside. Bill just waited long enough for him to disappear into the house again and Nelle to move down the porch steps, closer to him when he sprung into action. He punched her once in the face and she went down like a bag of potatoes, then he sprinted to the kitchen door just as Sam stepped outside with his coffee. While he took care of Sam, Dave pulled up with his truck and rushed over to pick Nelle up but she was not unconscious like he hoped and he cursed Bill for not doing a good enough job. She struggled against him. Kicking and biting in her dazed and confused state.

"NOOOO! Let me go, let me go! Help! HELP! Saaaaaam!" She called out for help, but Sam couldn't hear.

"It will be much better for you if you shut the fuck up!" Dave pulled her by her hair while she cried and struggled against him, but it was to no use. He flung the door open and shoved her inside. Bill quickly joined her so she was sandwiched between them as Dave sped off. He tied her hands and feet with cable ties and shoved a dirty rag in her mouth to keep her quiet. She kicked sideways with both feet together against Bill, leaning against Dave, but Dave hit her with his elbow in the face until she stopped moving.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So much angst in this chapter – Violence and other gruesome stuff awaits – if it's a trigger for you, DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is not owned by me, except for Nelle and the 2 douchebags.**

**Chapter 13 **

Nelle woke up disorientated, her mouth closed up with duct tape. Her arms were tied above her head to the bedpost while her legs were stretched open, each ankle tied to the bottom corner posts on each side of the bed. It was already dark outside and she was alone in the room, or so it seemed. It looked like a motel room, ugly orange wall paper with a black carpet. The room was dimly lit by the bedside lamp and the faint noise of a television could be heard. She pulled on her restrains, testing them, to see how tight they were but to her dismay they were quite secure. The noise of her struggle caused a stir on the other side of the room. The person watching the television was stirred by her struggle for freedom. Cautiously he stood up. His hands hung loosely next to his body, his hands opening and closing as he walked closer to her. An evil smirked graced his face and his tiny round eyes looked her over, hungrily. Nelle watched with big eyes as the large man made his way over to her on the bed. He settled between her legs as his large fat fingers started feeling her up and down, rubbing over her jean clad thighs, smirking and making noises as he admired her body. She pulled on the restrains once more, trying to kick him, but it was no use. His hand slipped under the t-shirt she was wearing. It was one of Dean's. She cried out as his cold hands rubbed over her naval, eagerly groping upwards towards her chest. She tried to pull away but it just spurred him on. Her chest heaved up and down as her breathing became erratic. She knew what he wanted. She's been in this position before. This was a classic Dave move. But this time she was helpless and he wasn't even there to watch. This time she was all alone. She closed her eyes as his hands reached the underwire of her bra, eagerly groping and cupping her breasts, his breath was in her neck. He sniffed her skin up to her ear, into her hair and then he licked her collarbone. A shiver went down her spine. The stench of his breath made her gag and she just wanted to hurl. The knot in her stomach turned over and over.

"Such sweet smell, mmmm." He said as he stretched himself on top of her. Smelling, licking, groping. He moved down her body again, pushing her t-shirt up to her chin, licking her naval, smelling her breasts and pinching them. She was crying by now. She didn't want this. She thought of her baby and how she was unable to protect him/her. She missed Dean and Sam and Adam and Bobby. She missed them all.

"Mmm you gonna be good for me, doll...mmmm so good for me?" The man's one hand moved lower down her body, squeezing and rubbing over her bum cheeks. His hand roamed down her thighs and up again. She shivered again. She couldn't do anything. She prayed for it to be over quickly. His fat fingers slipped into her panty. She frowned and held her breath. Then the motel room door opened with a thunderous bang. She didn't want to look, so she kept her eyes closed as the man was shoved off her.

"What the fuck you think you are doing, Bill?" Dave thundered above her, towered over the man now cowering on the floor.

"I was just playing, dude, relax." Bill said as he straightened up against the opposite side of the room, away from Dave.

"You can play later; we've got work to do."

He reached over and smacked Nelle right across the face. Her cheek stung and her eyes watered up as she flinched away, eyes wide. She was back at his mercy and there was no Dean to save her. It has all been for nothing.

"Where's the merch, doll?" he leaned over Nelle and ripped the duck tape from her mouth. She let out a small shriek as her skin was pulled but there was no chance to recover from that as Dave gripped her mouth in his strong hands and lift her head up to look at him. "Let me rephrase that, where the fuck is my merchandise?"

"W-what m-merchandise?" She uttered quietly, tears stinging the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Don't lie, you bitch." His fist connected with her left cheek while spitting it out. "You stole my truck, hide my drugs, think I wouldn't notice, huh? Where is it? I need it tomorrow!" He yelled again and rained the beatings down on her. She was a whimpering mess. Her face was already starting to swell and she could taste the blood inside her mouth. Dave was frantic with rage as he suddenly let go of her and grabbed hold of a kitchen chair. He smashed it into the carpet as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bill stood against the kitchen sink, watching the scene play off in front of him. Then he looked past Dave towards Nelle. He closed his eyes while taking a sip of his beer. He breathed in deeply. The smell of her hair, her breasts, her skin, it was still so fresh in his mind. He opened his eyes and stared at her, licking his dry, cracked lips and smirked again. He couldn't wait to play with her.

Dave took his pocket knife and cut her loose from the bedposts. Her knees buckled from the strain of being in one position too long but Dave didn't give her a chance to gather herself. He dragged her across the floor towards the motel door, flung it open and pushed her towards the truck. The fake bumper was removed again. Dave shoved her towards the bumper. She fell to her knees against the front wheel and in the momentum he smacked her head into the side of the truck, forcing her head down to look at the bumper.

"Do you see my drugs?" he pushed her cheek up against the bumper. "Well, do you?" She shook her head and he let her go for a moment, while walking in a circle, swinging his arms up into the air, shouting at the stars. Then he laughed like a mad man, as he circled back to her where she was still sitting on the ground, head down, not moving. He knelt down, tightened his hand around her throat and pulled her up by her neck. Then he leaned down and hissed in her ear, "You think your new friends can protect you? I promise you I will find it. And I. Will. Rip. Whoever has taken it. APART!"

Nelle's eyes blurred as he put pressure on her throat, she was starting to see white spots dance behind her eyes. His words echoing in her ears as she thought of Dean. The most horrible images appeared of Dave ripping Dean's throat out, laughing as he stood there, blood dripping from his arms as Dean was lying dead on the ground. Fear gripped her, she couldn't move and even if she could, she dare not move an inch. Dave pulled her again towards the hotel room and shoved her inside. She fell to the carpet and stayed there, curled up into herself. He walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer. Bill's eyes were back on Nelle. He walked a little bit closer, not too much, eyeing Dave unsure, licking his lips.

Nelle was tired and sore. Her body ached and she wished for Bobby's warm kitchen, quiet house. She wished for movie marathons with Adam and Dean's warm protective arms around her. She wished for...but then Dave nodded to Bill and he eagerly jumped at the opportunity. He grabbed her up by her hair and pulled her towards the bed. Dave made himself comfortable at the kitchen table, rocking back on his chair, feet on the table, as he watched Bill worked.

ooOoo

Sam watched as Dean paced up and down the kitchen floor. He was lost in thought. The bridge of his nose pinched between his forefinger and thumb, a frown etched deep between his eyes. Sam opened up his laptop, scanning the traffic cams for any movement of the truck in the past 2 hours, but there was none. It appeared they didn't go into town. But then again, the first traffic lights were almost at the hospital. They could have gone to the pub just outside of town – there was a motel there. Or they could have gone in any other direction, away from Sioux Falls.

"Dean, are you going to phone Jody?!" Sam tried to get the older Winchester's attention but he was ignored.

Dean kept pacing the kitchen floor, his thoughts with Nelle and the baby. He replayed their kiss before Sam interrupted them. All he wanted to do right now is hold her and never let her go.

"Dean!" Sam tried again.

"Not now, Sammy." Dean said as he stopped pacing, then briskly walked out the kitchen door. Sam followed him out just as the distinct sound of a car horn sounded from outside. Dean sprint the few steps down in time to see Jody park in a hurry and emerge from her car.

"Jody?" Sam said excited as he hurried past Dean to greet her.

"Heya Sam!"

"What're you doing here? We were just talking 'bout you!"

"I had to come see you boys, I've got news." She said as she opened up the backdoor to take out a large box which Sam eagerly took from her.

"Hey Jody." Dean said as he greeted her stiffly when she reached the steps. They briefly shared a hug before he followed her inside.

"Where's Bobby?" she glanced around the kitchen, taking in the mess on the floor and the silence that was echoing through the house, she frowned while looking over to the boys.

"I...we were just going to call you." Dean cleared his throat before he continued. "Bobby has been injured and Adam followed him to the hospital, Nelle was kidnapped and the truck taken."

Jody's eyes grew big. "Oh wow, when did this happen?"

"About three hours ago." Sam said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Jody leaned against the table with both hands, closing her eyes for a moment, but then straightened up and quickly removed the lid from the box. Curiously Dean and Sam stood closer to see what's inside. She took out 2 large brown folders, thick with information, then sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for the boys to also take a seat.

The first folder was filled with crime scene photos and medical information while the second folder was full of police reports.

"I phoned Bobby late last night but he said I should rather come here so I can tell you boys all together. And it's a good thing too. I received the test results back from the lab early this morning. Those drugs we found at the crime scene the other day is an exact match to the drugs found in the truck."

"What in the hell?!" Dean said as he quickly stood up from the table and started pacing again, pinching his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"Sit down, will ya, there is more." Jody leaned over and tapped his chair, then waited for him to take his seat again.

"They analysed the drugs. The substance is a mix between a variety of illegal drugs. Some have LSD as base, others have Cocaine, some had Flakka and some had properties of magic mushroom. The interesting part was that the common denominator between all of them was a protein called _Anaphelin_. It's commonly found in the saliva of mosquitoes."

"Mosquitoes?" Sam asked, looking up frowning.

"Yes, Sam. I don't exactly understand what and how, but it seems that whoever cooked up this bunch knew what they were doing. According to my contact at the lab, the proteins are designed to prevent the host organism's blood from clotting, better allowing the mosquito to access its blood-meal."

Dean let out a long whistle, as his eyes grew big.

"So the vampire case we had the other day, and the others Sam found..." He shook his head in unbelief.

"Yes, Dean. The vamps are using the drugs to their advantage. They drug the victim, which cause immense hallucinations, making them more compliant."

"There's no struggle, no screaming." Sam shook his head.

"...they can live in town, basically anywhere and drain their victims. The blood flows without clotting..." Jody said.

"...and the victim dies peacefully in his hallucinative state, without ever knowing what hit him." Dean concluded.

"Exactly!" Jody said excited. "That's what I was thinking. Those victims we found the other day was not yet bitten, meaning they were just being prepped, hence the drug induced state they were in." Jody continued.

"So the other cases I found," Sam looked at her confused. "They all had the same story because they were all strung out. But why would the vamps not kill them all? If their blood doesn't clot, why keep them in a halllucinative state? Wouldn't it be easier then to drain them once and get it done with? Why did we find so many of them unharmed?"

"I'm not sure, Sam." Jody shook her head. "But this is good news, right. I actually got a tipoff from one of my contacts. He said there's a big transaction going down tomorrow near Canton, I think."

"What's that, like 10, 20 miles from here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Jody smiled. "So you got any leads on Nelle yet?" Jody looked at Sam.

"Sadly no," Sam said shaking his head. "The traffic cams didn't pick anything up. I have no idea where she could be."

"What about a locater spell?" Jody asked. Dean's face brightened at her suggestion and he quickly got up to retrieve a map of the area.

Sam grew quietly for a moment, letting the new information wash over him and thinking about Bobby before the ambulance took him away. His eyes grew big as the realisation of what Bobby said washed over him like a wave. He bolted out the kitchen door towards the garage as Dean entered the kitchen with the map in his hands.

"Sammy?" Dean walked towards the kitchen door, but then turned around, looking at Jody. "What's going on?"

"Beats me." Jody said, shrugging her shoulders. Dean frowned, then spread the map out on the kitchen table and quickly gathered the ingredients for the spell.

Sam frantically searched through Bobby's untidy desk for the instruction pamphlet of a tracking device. Frustrated he pulled the top drawer of the desk open too far and the content spilled over the floor but just as well as the tracking device box fell to the ground. He picked it up and ran back towards the house. Dean was just about to light the match when Sam entered.

"What you go there Sam?" Dean asked as the tiny match burned out in his hand. He threw the match away and waited for Sam to answer. Sam furiously typed on his laptop, tapping his fingers against the keyboard while waiting for the internet to load but it wasn't long before a tiny red dot started blinking on the screen in front of him.

"Bobby, you're a genius!" Sam called out and turned the laptop screen towards Jody and Dean.

"What's that?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah, Sam, what am I looking at?" Jody asked, blinking at the screen.

"That is the tracking device Bobby installed on Nelle's truck." Sam said excitedly, pointing at the screen. "They're in Canton, SD!"

Dean did a happy dance, then smirked and started walking towards the door. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Just a minute, Dean, I'm thinking," Jody said, watching the screen. "What if this Dave character is a dealer and part of that transaction on Sunday?

Dean turned around and stared at Jody. "You think Dave is a vamp?" His eyes big. The sudden realisation that Nelle is in even bigger danger than he previously thought washed over him.

"No. I think he might be working for one." Jody sighed, tapping on the folders.

"So if we find the truck, we find Dave, we rescue Nelle and then kill the whole lot of them?" Dean got excited again.

"Yeah but how are we going to do this without getting the authorities involved?" Sam asked, looking at Jody while packing up his laptop.

"Leave that to me boys. You just make sure the heads roll, okay?" Jody said smiling.

"So are we leaving?" Dean asked, taking another step towards the kitchen door.

"I don't know Dean, I'm pretty tired. What if we get some shut eye and leave before sunrise? That drop occurs during the morning and we could all use with a couple of hours sleep." Jody said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Dean, she's right." Sam said, looking at his brother. "There's not much we can do now anyways."

Dean eyed them both. "Fine, but I ain't waiting for nobody. We leave at five, sharp."

ooOoo

Bill had his fun and when he was done, he left her a crying mess. Nelle lay curled up, her body bruised, battered and sore everywhere. Before Bill left he secured her one arm above her head against the bedpost and brushed his fat thumb over her cheek on last time. "Thanks, doll, that was fun." He smirked before he slipped out the door.

Dave emerged from the shower, the towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed Nelle was alone on the bed and he knelt down on the bed next to her. She didn't look up, didn't move. She was naked and cold and wished for death to come and carry her away.

"Had fun with Bill?" Dave smirked as his eyes eagerly roamed over her body. Nelle didn't respond. His hand came down hard across her cheek. "I asked you a question, bitch!" She glared up at him, her hand over her face. She felt the sting where his hand was just seconds ago.

"I HATE you!" she spat at him between swollen lips. Fresh tears burned behind her eyes. He cut her loose from her bonds and jerked her off the bed onto the floor. She steadied herself with one hand against the filthy carpet as he towered over her and smirked.

"Oh...oh I see...you hate me?"

"Yes!" She managed again, glaring up at him.

"Oh doll, that's okay, you see. You belong to me. I paid good money for you and your feelings..." he sneered. "...is not taken into account here. Hate me, love me, worship me, I don't care! But what I do care about is the way you repaid me, after everything I've done for you?!"

"W-what?" Her eyes grew big.

"What?" He smirked. "You think we had love, Jo? You're my property, doll. To do with as I please."

He reached for his belt that hung over the nearby chair. Then folded it in half before lifting it high above his head and bringing it down hard over her. She heard the leather sweep up and then felt the sting over her shoulders and neck. She cried out in pain as she tried to protect her face while screaming.

"Your old man offered you up like an old rag to me. It was a good deal. The price was right and he was very, VERY eager to get rid of you." He lifted the belt again and beat her again. She was a whimpering mess.

"But..." she started. Something wasn't right. She was pretty sure she ran away with Dave all those years ago...or did she? "Please D-dave, I'm s-sorry." she cried out.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Nelle was making pie for dinner - Dave was coming over for the evening and she wanted to do something nice for him. Silently she hoped that he would make a good impression on her dad. There wasn't a lot these days that her father approved of in her life and she hoped that she could soften him up by making his favourite meal. Her dad was not home when she got there. She just hoped he was not in some bar somewhere, getting drunk. The past couple of weeks he seemed a bit happier. He was more sober and less agitated. He even spoke about getting his old job back, about things taking a turn for the better._

_Nelle mixed the ingredients for the pie crust on the kitchen table, while humming. She was lost in her thoughts so didn't hear when her father strolled through the kitchen door. He didn't say anything. He didn't even greet or acknowledged that she was there - just stumbled over to the fridge to get a beer. But he was drunk and unsteady and fell over his own feet. Grabbing for the table to steady himself, he missed the wood and grabbed the table cloth instead, pulling everything; the pie-crust batter and pie filling; over him and unto the floor. Nell stood there horrified, looking at the mess before reaching out to help him off the floor. But he shoved her away and pulled himself up with the help of the chair. She fell backwards against the oven, hitting her head hard against the cupboard overhead._

_"CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" he hollered as he walked out of the kitchen, trying to steady himself with his hand against the wall, beer forgotten. She watched as he kicked the bathroom door open and moments later she heard the shower starting. _

_"Everything okay, doll?" Dave stood in the kitchen door, looking at her, a smirk tucking on the corner of his mouth._

_"Screw this." She said while rubbing the back of her head. She walked over to the door and threw her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"Wanna get outa here?" he whispered into her hair, then cupping her face with his hand while pushing her against the door, coming down hard on her lips._

_"Yes, definitely." She said when they came up for air. "Just give me a minute or two." She quickly rushed back inside, grabbing her duffel bag off the bed, glancing over to the bathroom door one last time before exiting the kitchen. Dave was sitting on his Harley Davidson, waiting for her._

_"You sure about this?" He asked as he handed her the helmet._

_"Yes." She smiled. She was going to tell her dad over dinner that she and Dave was going on adventure, riding with his club but after what just happened in the kitchen, she was over it. She tried to be the perfect daughter, tried to please him. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough and she was sick and tired of it. It was time to leave and Dave gave her that out. She glanced over her childhood home one last time before slipping the helmet over her head and locking her arms around Dave's middle._

_**END**_ _**FLASHBACK**_

"I-I don't understand?" she stuttered when the beating stopped for a moment.

Dave grabbed her by her hair again and roughly pulled her up, then shoved her on the bed again. She flinched as he crawled on top of her, his hands groping feverishly over her body. She turned her head away, but he slapped her once more, then his fingers locked around her throat as he hissed in her ear, "Look at me bitch!" She frantically turned her eyes towards him. His eyes were blood shot with lust, his lips cracked and he smelled like motorcycle and beer.

"You are mine. I paid for your ass, oh and what a piece of ass you've got. So you will do as I say, without complaint." He growled as his fingers tightened around her throat while she struggled underneath him. "You will explain to my boss tomorrow what you did with his merchandise and you will plead my case." He applied more pressure on her throat as his other hand removed his towel and she gave in to the darkness that engulfed her once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A Big shout out to Blondie20000 for all her help and assistance on this chapter and to vrskaandrea an all the other Fangirls for their continuous love and support – you guys are GREAT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

**Chapter 14**

It was Sunday morning...D-day. Sam woke up to the sound of his alarm. He mumbled something unrecognizable, waiting for his brother to turn it off, and then closed his eyes, chasing the dream that was just out of reach. After a little while, the continued ringing made him cringe. There was no movement from Dean's side so the younger Winchester sighed as he rolled over and switched the alarm off, then sat up straight, rubbed his eyes and noticed the empty bed next to him. Sam sighed, knowing he better get ready since Dean was far from patient. Once he was showered and dressed he headed downstairs.

"Dean!? Jody?!" He called once while walking into the kitchen. The quietness echoed back to him. Sam closed his eyes for a brief second as he waited for the eeriness to wash over him and disappear. He found the coffee pot already boiled and ready to use, so he poured himself a cup and eagerly sipped on it, waiting for the warm liquid to wake him up completely. Standing at the kitchen window, he wasn't surprised to see his brother at the Impala, tossing the machetes and dead man's blood in the trunk. Sam quickly rinsed the empty mug out and placed it on the drying rack before making his way out of the kitchen, down the porch steps, cautiously watching Dean constantly checking to ensure they had enough weapons to take down the vampires. Who knew how many of those blood sucking beasts would there be at that meeting.

Dean checked his gun for bullets. His face darkened as he thought of Dave and all the things he was going to do to that bastard once he found him. He was going to make sure Dave suffered. Getting a taste of his own medicine. Dean barely slept because Nelle kept haunting him, knowing she was out there. Thinking the worse about what they might be doing to her. His heart ached as he thought about the bruises she had when they met and how scared she was for even being touched. She was a mess of anxiety and fear and thinking about what she must feel now, being kidnapped by that same douche, made him flinch. He frowned while gripping his gun tighter as he pictured her cries and screams, unable to reach her in time.

The older Winchester was so lost in thought he didn't notice Sam touching his shoulder.

"Hey." Dean pulled away in shock but immediately calmed down when he saw his brother look at him with concern. "You okay, man?"

Dean ignored the question as he shut the trunk and made his way to the front of the car.

"Jody left already. She will rally law enforcement in Canton and text us once she's ready. She also called Claire for backup."

"Have you slept at all, Dean?"

"Not important right now, Sammy. Can we go?"

"Sure, I…I'll get my stuff." Sam said wearily, not wanting to piss Dean off who seemed to be in a bad mood, already.

ooOoo

_Nelle was flipping pancakes in Bobby's warm, cozy kitchen while Bobby and Adam were outside fixing the cars and Sam was busy on the laptop. Dean's strong arms wrapped round her, making her feel safe and secure. He reached out to pour himself a coffee while giving her a smile that always lights up her day. She could hear him teasing her about the food which caused her to scowl yet the amusement danced in her eyes. Nelle wanted to kiss those luscious lips that she just simply couldn't take her eyes off. He looked at her with want and desire because he loves her. As they both leaned towards each other, blood dripped on Nelle's face. She frowned but as she looked up, time seemed to stop. Dean stared at her with his mouth ajar. Nelle watched in horror as the life drained from his face and he suddenly fell backwards and hit the ground. She screamed as the blood pouring from his neck, formed a pool on the ground. _

_"Hey doll." Nelle looked up and saw Dave licking the knife that was dripping with Dean's blood. He had a wild look in his eyes and his lips curled into a grin, looking like a mad man. _

_"NO!" _

_"They're all dead, doll." He stated with a chuckle, carelessly pointing the knife around. "And it's all your fault." _

_Nelle immediately turned around to Sam and screamed when she saw his head down on the laptop with blood oozing from a gaping wound. She sprinted outside and found Bobby and Adam lying dead next to the cars. She choked a sob and tears streamed down her face. _

_"I told ya." Dave's voice purred behind her. "I was gonna rip them apart." Before Nelle could respond Dave grabbed her and slammed her against the vehicle. She tried to break free but she wasn't strong enough. She will never be stronger than him. _

_"Should have played by the rules and been a good girl for me." His eyes roamed over her body. _

_"When you misbehave there are consequences." She trembled under his grip but the struggle only made him grin more. _

_"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She suddenly got turned on her stomach. _

_"I hate you too doll." He removed his belt and let his jeans fall. He held her tight and purred in her face. "Your ass was worth every penny." As he approached her, Nelle screamed and she suddenly found herself back in the motel room. _

Nelle bit her lip to hold back a cry. As the dream, that felt so real, burned in her mind and refused to let go, sobs wracked through her and she rocked herself back and forth but it did nothing to calm her fears. As much as she wanted to be with Bobby, Adam, Sam and Dean, she knew that life for her was over. She couldn't have Dave anywhere near them. Their blood would be on her hands and she would never be able to forgive herself for it.

Suddenly the door opened and Dave walked in, holding a paper bag. "Here." He threw the bag in her face. "Eat up; today is an important day." Nelle stared at the greasy bag in front of her. Dave grabbed her by her chin. "I said eat the fuck up." He shoved her violently, causing her to hit her head on the headboard.

"Hurry up, Bill is waiting for us. You already lost my merchandise, can't have you making us late too."

ooOoo

Cautiously Jodi signaled the Deputy's to follow her. They've identified the house where the transaction was to take place. Stealthily they approached fully armed, two at the back door, and three at the front. She briefly thought about Nelle and the boys, hoping they would be in time. She knew the actual transaction was at some address on the outskirts of town, but there was also suspicious activity at this address. She quickly slipped her hand into her jacket, grasping the three syringes with the dead man's blood, silently praying that they were not about to walk into a nest.

ooOoo

Dave parked the truck outside the warehouse, silently looking up at the abandoned building. It looked eerily quiet. Bill was the first to exit the truck after securing Nelle's hands in front of her with cable ties. Dave soon followed, pulling Nelle out with him. The building was old and grey. There was a door at the front of the building and 2 large garage doors on the right side. From where they were parked, that's all they could see. There were no other vehicles in sight. All the windows were painted black, allowing no sunlight to enter. Together they approached the front of the warehouse. Dave pulled the handle to the door, but found it to be locked. He glanced at Bill who slowly walked to the left, then motioned to Dave and Nelle to follow. Rounding the corner, they noticed a door on the side that was slightly ajar.

They approached with caution. Dave walked first, followed by Nelle and Bill guarding the back. Dave peeked inside. "Hello!" Dave's voice echoed through the empty space. A man appeared out of nowhere, causing Nelle to shriek when he suddenly spoke next her.

"Name please."

"Uhm...uh...Dave Reynolds." Dave cleared his throat.

The man checked his list, made some noises, nodded a few times, and then he pointed towards another door on the other side of the room. Hesitantly Dave, Nelle & Bill walked over to the other side. The warehouse was cold and dark and a stale smell hung in the air.

The three of them stepped through the doors.

A large Asian man was standing in the middle of the darkened room. He was dressed in an expensive black suit. Bill stayed back towards the door while Dave slowly approached the Asian man. He dragged the bound Nelle behind him who was frightened out of her mind.

"Afternoon Mr. Reynolds, we've been expecting you."

Dave checked his watch. It was just after ten in the morning. He gave a shaky laugh. "Uhm surely we are not that late?"

"Silence!" It echoed from somewhere above him. "You shall only speak when it's so required."

Dave cleared his throat and closed his mouth. He looked up to the Asian man that was very much taller than him.

"Did you bring the merch? SPEAK!"

"I-I...uhm...you see, I ran into a little problem...uhm...Jo here….uhm..." Dave stumbled over his words, his voice quivering with fear. Then he jerked Nelle forward by her arms. She stumbled and fell to her knees. He grabbed her by her hair and jerked her head up, sneering into her ear. "Tell him! Tell him what you did with his drugs!"

Asian man grabbed him by the collar with one hand and Dave's eyes went big as he was easily lifted off the ground. He could feel his legs dangle below him. He tried not to look down. His eyes were now level with the big man's. "DON'T SHIFT THE BLAME!" He hissed into Dave's face.

Nelle cowered away from them. She half crawled, half shoveled away while the Asian man with the large hands lifted Dave into the air. She's never seen Dave afraid of anyone. He's always been the leader in everything and everyone was afraid of him, but this guy was huge and he had no problem putting Dave in his place. She saw a silver lining to her dark cloud...perhaps he would be kind to her?

ooOoo

"We close?" Dean asked as he entered the outskirts of Canton which was a mere thirty minute drive from Sioux Falls but being Dean, he made it in twenty minutes.

"Yeah, you must slow down and turn left just here." Sam motioned out the front window as the first buildings came into sight. They haven't spoken much since they left Bobby's place.

"Here?" Dean glanced to his left, looking for the road which was, of course, not there. He slowed down, but didn't turn, looking between the buildings.

"You missed the turn-off, Jerk!" Sam said, slightly agitated.

"There's no road here, Bitch!" Dean was irritated and moody, his thoughts constantly with Nelle, hoping he was not too late.

He brought the Impala to a complete halt, glanced back over his shoulder and grabbed the laptop from Sam to have a look. He could see the red dot blinking to the left of the road they were on. He swore under his breath, then restarted the Impala and slowly eased forward until a small street to the left came into view, making it possible to turn. Following the road, he soon saw the abandoned grey building in the distance and then he noticed the orange truck.

Cautiously they parked the Impala out of sight and sneaked closer, fully armed.

ooOoo

Dave shrieked as the man let him go and he fell back to the ground. The Asian man folded his hands behind his back and briskly paced up and down, glaring at Dave, grunting and growling but not saying a word. Suddenly he stopped in front of Nelle and yanked her up to her feet. His eyes lustfully glowered up and down her body. He looked behind him and one of his men immediately came closer. He was tall with red hair. Dave scrambled to his feet and stared at the situation in front of him. Asian man reached out and scraped his middle finger across Nelle's swollen cheek. The previous nights' beating has left her with a couple of dark purple bruises across her face and upper torso. She whimpered at his touch while a shiver ran up and down her spine. Suddenly he grabbed her chin in his hands, painfully squeezing her lips while he slowly turned her face to the left, then to the right. The man with the red hair eagerly stood behind her, his hands groping her hips so she couldn't move. His fingers dug into her bruised sides and Nelle whimpered in fear as her chest heaved up and down. She realised there was no way out, no kindness and no mercy from any of them. Then Asian man let her go, turned and walked back towards Dave.

Red hair man started circling her. His hands touching all over her body – groping, grabbing, squeezing & pinching. She flinched away from his touch, wishing she could just be somewhere else. She closed her eyes, trying to picture Dean. The image of his smile brought an unusual calm over her she couldn't explain. Red hair man kept touching and circling her until he stopped behind her again, his hands glided up and down her arms while he sniffed her neck. She froze on the spot, paralyzed with fear. She could feel him grinning against her skin.

"Such smooth white skin you have." He's tongue slithered over his lips as he deeply inhaled her scent. His nose nuzzled in her neck, slowly moving up from her collarbone to below her ear. "Care if I taste a little?" He laughed while shifting his position to the other side of her head, repeating the process. Shivers ran up and down her spine as his hands gingerly moved over her chest. She tried to be quiet, not say anything. Afraid of what might happen but as scared as she was of this man, she was terrified of Dave and what he would do if she didn't cooperate and play along. She closed her eyes and wished for death. Trying not to think about the previous night with Bill, the way he sniffed into her hair and licked her. She shuddered and Red hair man responded to her body's reaction to the memory. "You like it, I see." She gulped. Not what she intended to do. '_Shit!_'

"I-I...what if we make a deal? A trade...if you will." Dave excitedly rambled on while glancing between Asian man and Nelle. "I can sell her to you!" He was so nervous he just wanted to throw up. He knew he was in trouble now. Things were not going according to plan. In all truth, this guy was putting his nerves on edge. He didn't like feeling on edge. He knew he screwed up, but it was all Jo's fault. "She's a good little slut. She will please you." He tried again.

Asian man just looked at him, didn't say a word. For a moment he glanced over at Nelle again, then back at Dave. Nervously Dave licked his dried and cracked lips. Suddenly he grabbed Dave by the shirt and then his face changed into something horrible. His mouth opened wide and a thousand razor sharp fangs emerged from his gums, covering his teeth. Dave was shaken to his core. He suddenly felt a warmth pool inside his boxers, something he didn't want to think about or explain to anyone. He tried to hold it in, but then he lost control over his bowls as he shit his pants and felt it dribbled down his leg. A strange feeling of relieve washed over him but he didn't move while staring up into the mouth of certain death.

Asian man chuckled dangerously low while retracting his fangs. "You have nothing to bargain with, you hairless ape. I will gladly take her as part of my collection now, while you still owe me." He let go of Dave again and Dave trembled in fear. He became aware of movement behind him and glancing behind him, he saw many other men and women emerging from their hiding places, all armed with fangs, smirking at him. There were so many of them. He realised he was utterly outnumbered and surrounded.

Dave gulped and craned his neck looking for a way out but soon realised the door they came through was the only escape route. His eyes eagerly searched for Bill but Bill was nowhere to be seen.

Nelle saw Bill slip out the door earlier and suddenly realised that Dave was about ready to tuck tail and run from the monster in front of him, and she was almost sure he was going to leave her there. Her thoughts were all over the place. Clearly this transaction was not going the way Dave planned. She looked at Asian man with the fangs. Fangs… FANGS…_vampire?!_ That's absurd, right? It's just stories, r-right? This is a joke…r-r-right?

Goosebumps covered Nelle's arms as she felt the breath of the man behind her. Her blood ran cold once more as he leaned into her neck and dragged his tongue over her pulse. A small whimper left her and she felt him smirk, the vibrations from his lips, barely touching her skin, sending shivers through her core. Her knees buckled. Asian man moved towards her again, standing in front of her, he looked down into her eyes, barely touching her this time.

"Don't be afraid, pretty. Your skin is soft, like velvet." She watched in fear as he leaned down towards her, opening his mouth and allowing his fangs to emerge. Then his lips touched her neck and she jerked her head away, trying to step back from him but the man behind her was like a wall, boxing her in. She cried out when he slowly bit into her neck. She felt her blood gushing in her ears, pulsing in her throat and while Asian man drank from her, she started to feel lightheaded. Red hair man behind her held her up as she fell back against him. In delirious blood loss state she felt the warm blood dribble down her neck, disappearing between the folds of her breasts. Asian man turned away and smirked at Red hair man who took his shot on the other side of her neck. He broke the skin below her ear with a bit more force but she was already disorientated and only let out small whimpers as he sucked his fill. Her eyes closed and she desperately wished for the darkness to envelop her, but it didn't happen. Through half mast eyes, she watched Dave quiver in fear.

Asian man, whom Dave figured must be Mr. T, smirked at him while Nelle's blood dripped down his chin. "Delicious!" He hummed. "She will make an excellent edition!" Dave watched in disgust as he licked his lips clean, trying hard to keep the bile back that was pushing up his throat.

"Let me tell you a little story, Mr. Reynolds. My kind is almost extinct. We are hunted like animals by hunters and more recently the British men with their fancy equipment, left us with a scattered handful of members. My family is suffering. I can hear the cries of my brothers and sisters echoing throughout the universe. We are nearly wiped out. We needed to build our numbers up again. So it was by pure luck that we discovered sipping on a drug addict give us a different state of euphoria. Suddenly it wasn't just about the blood anymore, but about the high. The higher the human, the higher the vamp! Glorious, fantastic discovery! We needed more. Experimented a bit, borrowed some protein from our cousin, the mosquito, which prevents the blood from clotting and soon we had created our very own unique cocktail. As long as the human stayed in a drug induced state we could feed as often and as long as we wanted, even taking turns throughout the night. My family needed this. There's nothing as pure and satisfying as sipping the hot, bubbling red liquid directly from the vein, and feeling that glorious state of euphoria – nothing compares to that. Our business grew very fast and we can barely keep up with production but it fetches a good price. I have many orders from all over the world but because of you, I'm a shipment short!" Asian man stopped in front of Dave, staring him down. Dave trembled with fear, shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, trying to scratch the sticky, itchiness in his pants while at the same time making himself smaller against the large man, hoping he could get away fast.

Asian man sneered as he grabbed Dave by his neck, pulling him closer while applying pressure.

"S-surely we can t-talk about it? P-perhaps a payment p-plan, Mr. V-vampire?" Dave pleaded an octave higher. He nearly gagged at the smell of the blood on the vampire's breath, closing his eyes he anticipated the teeth on his neck but then the door behind him burst open.

"Whose head is rolling first?" Dean hollered and then all hell broke loose.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A Big shout out to Blondie20000 and vrskaandrea for their continued cheerleading and help on this chapter! You guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise either belongs to Eric Kripke or the real world. I own nothing but my OCs**

**Chapter 15**

Sam, Claire and two other hunters barged through the doors behind Dean. Chaos ensued. Asian man barked orders and then slipped away quietly into the shadows.

Dean saw Nelle being dragged away by a vampire. He chased after her but was soon blocked by three others. "Nelle!" he hollered as he swung his machete left and right, cutting through flesh, not caring for the blood spattering all over him. Red hair man dragged Nelle towards the back where he threw her down unto the cold hard concrete. She was mildly aware of shouts and screams all around her. Her eyes were blurry and her head was pounding.

She thought she heard Dean calling, but with all the noise, she was not sure.

Dave panicked and ran for the door but there were so many people between him and freedom that he had to try and find a way around the chaos. Soon he found himself completely lost and confused, on the opposite side of the exit. He quickly looked for a way out but the windows were too high to reach. He heard soft whimpering and then noticed Nelle on the opposite side of the room he was in. He ran forward and grabbed her up by her arm.

"Time to go, doll!" He half dragged half pulled her with him when suddenly a large hand gripped around his throat.

"Not so fast, Mr Reynolds. I believe our business is not yet concluded!" Asian man smirked down at Dave as he involuntarily let go of her arm.

Dave gulped as he looked up into the vampire's eyes. Asian man held him with one hand, while he bit into his own wrist, blood oozing from the wound. Then without another word, he pressed his bloody wrist against Dave's mouth. Dave shrieked, trying to get away, but the hold on him was too strong. His pants felt warm as a small stream of urine ran down his legs, adding to the already uncomfortable stickiness in his pants. He tasted the metal in the blood and spat it out against Asian man who laughed manically, then dropped Dave like a hot potato. He stumbled back against Nelle who was still woozy, lying on the floor.

"I'll be in touch!" The man said as he quickly walked away.

Dave watched his frame become smaller as he blended with the chaos around him. For a moment he shook his head, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and then grabbed a hold of Nelle again.

"Gotta get out of here! Move, Doll!"

ooOoo

Claire smiled satisfied as she watched the head roll across the floor. Looking up, she winked at Dean, "That's five."

Dean rolled his eyes. "This is not a competition, sweetheart." He said as he brought his machete down on the vamp in front of him, slicing through his neck. "But if you want to roll that way, then I guess I still beat your ass at six." He said as he swung his arm over her head, instantly killing the vampire that launched at her. "Uhm, make that seven."

"Whatever!" she said as she rolled her eyes, hiding a smile.

Looking behind him, her eyes narrowed as she saw a man dragging a woman behind him towards the exit.

"Dean, look." Claire tapped Dean on the shoulder, pointing behind him with her machete.

Dean spun around, just in time to see Nelle disappearing from sight.

"Nelle!" He sprinted into action, shouting over his shoulder as he ran to the door, "Tell Sam..." But Claire couldn't hear the rest as Dean quickly ran through the exit door.

Claire noticed a large Asian man in the corner of her eye. She smirked and licked her lips. With the machete lifted high above her head, she quickly made her way over to him.

ooOoo

Dave burst through the motel door with Nelle in his grip. He had his other arm over his face which did nothing to block the light that was burning into his skin. "Fuck!"

He shoved Nelle inside and slammed the door shut, then ran to the windows to close the blinds while Nelle scrambled to the corner of the room and watched as Dave frantically paced up and down the room.

"Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!"

He clutched his head. There were so many sounds. Dogs barking, cars driving by, people talking. Even the slightest sound he could hear...like Nelle's heartbeat. He could hear everything. The ticking from the clock on the wall pounded in his ears. He let out a scream as he grabbed it and smashed it to the ground.

Nelle flinched away in shock, covering her mouth to muffle a scream. Dave's bloodshot eyes locked onto her. The look sent a shiver down her spine. He had that same crazed look that he had in her dream.

Dave watched her. He heard her heart pounding loudly against her chest like a drum. Dried blood caked her skin. Her blood. His focus shifted to the bite marks on her neck. He licked his lips. If he could just try her, taste her, have a drop of that sweet, delicious blood.

His eyes widened. "No!" He screamed and quickly turned away but he couldn't ignore it. Her heartbeat still pounded in his head. He felt the fear rolling off her in waves. God, it only made him want her more. He wanted every part of her. Never in his life had he wanted her more than now.

Dave grabbed the bathroom door handle. His hand shook as he turned the knob. Not realising his new found strength, the door slammed against the wall. He stumbled forward, grabbing a hold of the sink and opened the taps, splashing hands full of water on his face, hoping it would help him snap out of whatever the hell this was. But somehow he knew deep down what was happening. He has seen the movies but he didn't want to accept it. He couldn't. He wasn't ready to face the cold hard truth of what happened to him back at the warehouse.

Suddenly something crashed through the motel door. There stood Bill. His hair wet and plated against his forehead, his breath loud and irregular. His heart beating like a drum, loud and frantic in Dave's ears.

"Dude!" Bill's voice echoed through Dave's skull causing him to wince. Why was everyone being so loud? "You left without me! I had to run all the way here!" Bill shrieked accusingly while stumbling through the door towards the fridge, reaching for a beer, then leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Dave shook his head to clear the fog that settled over him. "Well, were the fuck were you?" Dave glared at Bill who gulped, staring at Dave. "I turned around and you were gone and then shit happened!" Dave shouted as he stormed towards Bill. He grabbed him hard and shoved him into the kitchen counter. Bill tried to block with his arms as blow after blow, Dave's fists rained down on him. "Where the fuck did you go, man? You were supposed to be my backup!"

"I-I'm sorry, okay!" Bill whined, stumbling back. Dave stepped away for a moment, breathing hard while clutching his head. "I saw that dude's teeth and I just...I couldn't...I-I needed to go!" Bill felt something wet on his upper lip and swiped his hand over it. Blood smeared on his hand. He looked up at Dave. Dave had a wild look in his eye as he looked from Bill's hand to his face. Then the most terrifying thing happened. His gums started to hurt like mad, felt like a thousand tiny needles pushing through his jaw. Bill watched in horror Dave clutching to his mouth, agonisingly slumped over, holding his jaw in his hands.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Dave screamed and then his head fell forward, his chin on his chest and it was quiet.

"You okay man?" Bill stepped closer, touching Dave's shoulder.

For a moment the silence was echoing throughout the motel room. Dave could hear the blood dripping from Bill's nose; he could smell the metallic liquid oozing. It echoed louder and louder through his ears until that was all he could hear. It was so loud, he couldn't think straight. Then he felt something touching his shoulder and he looked up. Bill was so close, and the blood...it was right there in front of him. His gums hurt and he knew, somehow, he just knew everything was different now. In one quick move he jumped up towards Bill who fell backwards against the carpet. Dave needed to taste, he needed to touch. He felt himself drawn to it. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop and then something just took over. An animalistic sound escaped his throat as he launched onto Bill and his mouth opened. In a millisecond he saw Bill's veins throbbing in his throat and then he felt it. The skin underneath his tongue before his teeth broke it. Blood gushed out into his mouth and Dave's jaw locked over it. Bill screamed like a girl, trying to get away, but it was no use. Dave was physically bigger than him and stronger. Bill struggled, his arms and legs flaying all over the place but soon it was over. His body became still except for a few spasms now and then. Dave clung to him, sucked, licked, and drank like a blood thirsty hellhound. And then suddenly realising what he did, he scrambled back, letting Bill's lifeless body drop to the floor.

Nelle watched in horror and disgust the scene play off in front of her, like from a movie. She was still slightly dizzy from her own ordeal earlier. Stunned to silence, out of fear of attracting Dave to her, she clutched her hand over her mouth, her eyes going back and forth between Dave and Bill. Blood was everywhere, dripping down Dave's chin unto his shirt, His hands stained with blood, hanging down his sides as his eyes stayed fixed on Bill. For a split second it was quiet except for the heavy breathing on Dave's part; then a soft sob escaped Nelle and Dave fixed his eyes on her.

He smirked, his wild, hungry eyes roamed over her body as he licked his lips. "This is it, Doll!" He smirked. "I can finally taste you, for real!" Nelle gasped as he slowly walked towards her. She scrambled from her spot, walking/falling against the wall, scampering away from Dave who lazily darted closer to her. "There's nowhere for you to run. I found you once, I'll find you again. And as you can see, playtime is over."

Suddenly he launched at her, she screamed and the motel room door opened with a loud bang. Dean stood in the doorway, his clothes stained in red blood. One hand held a gun, the other a long machete. Dave turned around to see what the noise was but shrunk away from the sharp light that infiltrated the dark room. Then everything happened all at once. Nelle saw Dave diving towards her and Dean lifted his arm and shot Dave. The bullet went right through his shoulder. Dave slumped forward and Dean ran past him towards Nelle.

"Nelle!" He shouted, kneeling in front of her as her knees gave way and she slid down the wall to the floor. She looked up at him, couldn't believe it. It was a dream, right? He couldn't be here! _No!_ It echoed in her mind, _Dave is going to kill him!_

Dean cupped her face in his hand. Looking at her deeply dark, swollen face. The anger welled up in him for what she has gone through. She stared up at him, refusing to believe he was really there. "I wish you were here, Dean." She whispered. "I wish I wasn't dreaming right now.

"Nelle, I'm here! I'm so sorry!" He whispered in her hair, his lips pressed feather light kisses unto her temple. She leaned into his touch, but then movement caught her eye and she looked past him to Dave kneeling on the ground. He lifted his head, a snarl across his face, his eyes wild and bloodshot. A manic cackle rang through the room. He wasn't dead.

ooOoo

Carefully Jody knocked on the front door. All was quiet in the house which seemed to be completely empty. The deputies entered through the back door and soon they've covered all the rooms. It was entirely empty. Looking at each other, confused, Jody motioned for them to go through the house again, this time looking at the floor boards for possible hidden rooms or entry to the basement. Soon they found the hidden trap door under the carpet in the kitchen. Jody held her gun in her left hand while she clutched her right hand over the syringe with the dead man's blood. Quietly she descended the stairs into the basement.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" A voice suddenly asked from inside.

But Jody didn't flinch. She smirked at him as she quickly and efficiently stabbed the syringe in his neck. "Through the front door, dumbass."

The guy went down without a further sound. From behind Jody several other deputies shone some flashlights into the dark. She was glad when it turned out it was only the one vampire she had to deal with. Soon they found the lab and cages with many drugged up victims. Some were sleeping and some were mildly aware. In another room, 5 victims were slumped over, bound to chairs. Dried blood caked on their necks, their clothes stained but alive. Soon the first ambulance was on the way, taking the first victims to the hospital while Jody handled the situation with the deputies. They didn't ask too many questions when she insisted on taking the guy with her. Knowing full well the dead man's blood would only knock him out for a little while. When she was sure there were no other vampire activities she left the scene and made her way to the warehouse.

ooOoo

Claire quietly sneaked up behind Asian man, readied her machete to strike when he suddenly turned around, grabbed her by the throat and lifted her feet of the ground.

"Shouldn't you be at school, child?" He smirked. Claire's eyes widened as her feet kicked towards him and even though she kicked against him, he was solid as a rock, tightening his grip, she dropped the machete and her hands gripped over his large ones, trying to break free. She struggled to breathe. The more she panicked the more oxygen escaped her. Spots started to show in her vision as she was close to passing out. Her reaction made him chuckle.

"I admire your courage, feisty one." He looked around him, then back to her, sniffing into her hair. "Perhaps I should turn you, make you one of my soldiers; can't let a good one go to waste."

He pinned her to the wall, his fangs on her form and the smell of the young, fresh blood made him lick his lips. Her throbbing heartbeat made him smile. For a moment he hesitated...thinking that perhaps killing her would be the better option but then he felt a pinch in his neck as something sharp penetrated his skin. He howled and she smirked as he let go of her and grabbed his neck to pull the unwelcome parasite from his skin, watching as the remaining thick, red substance squirt from the syringe onto the ground.

"Go suck on that!" She spat at him.

"Dead man's blood." He growled and steadied himself against the wall, waiting for the burning sensation to die down, and then he turned to face his attacker. The hunter had a dart gun. Each shot contained a vile of dead man's blood. Fury rose in the pack leader. He wanted to rip the hunter's head off.

Then more smells filled his nostrils. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by hunters with one in particular standing out. The sight of him sent a chill down the vampire's spine.

Sam Winchester.

Sam smirked as he tightened his grip on the colt.

ooOoo

"Dean, watch out!"

Dave launched himself on Dean's back with a low growl. The momentum knocked Nelle against the wall with an oomph, her head hit hard against the wall and she saw stars while the two men fell to the ground, kicking, punching and rolling. The machete fell out of Dean's hand and skid across the floor away from Nelle. They struggled together and then Dave was at the top, raining down his fist into Dean's face, but slowly Dean pushed back and flipped Dave over. Dean hit him back in the face time and time again, shouting obscenities at him. Suddenly they broke apart, each finding their feet as they stood across each other, breathing hard.

"Thought you could take my property, huh?" Dave breathed hard, looking at Dean. "My drugs, my truck, my bitch! She's my slut." He spat at Dean. "Mine."

Then Dave launched himself towards Dean again, but Dean was ready this time. Using Dave's body weight against him, he easily flipped Dave over.

Dean chuckled as he stepped away from Dave, circling him. "Who is the macho man now, huh? Did your mama not love you enough, so you need to beat on Nelle? She will NEVER belong to you again. She's free now." Dean sneered at him.

But Dave was on his feet again in a flash, flinging stuff towards Dean, anything he could lay his hands on. A chair broke over Dean's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Dave smiled down at him. Nelle heard and saw it all. At first she couldn't comprehend what was happening but then slowly shook her head to clear the fog and looked at the scene playing out in front of her. Her eyes grew wide in fear as her dream became reality. She had to save Dean. She scampered towards them; slowly finding her feet, then ran towards the men and launched herself against Dave, temporarily knocking him back in surprise. "Run Dean, run!" She shouted at Dean who was getting up from the ground, hitting Dave in the chest with her fists, trying to get him to back off. "Leave him alone! I will come with you, but please don't hurt him." She begged, clutching to his shirt, keeping her body between him and Dean.

"Nelle, no!" Dean called behind her, but she just shook her head, her small trembling body filling his view.

"It's better this way, Dean! I'm trying to save your life. Please let me do this for you!"

Dave smirked down to her. "Awww, you want to save your boyfriend. That's so sweet of you." He mocked. "Sorry doll, it aint gonna work. I told you, no, in fact I promised you, I was gonna rip him apart. Now go over there and let me do my thing!" He said as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, easily lifting her feet off the ground and in one smooth move pushed her away from him. But he was stronger now, so the force flung her across the room and she fell unconscious against the table to the ground.

"You leave her the hell alone!" Dean stormed towards Dave, throwing a punch towards him. But Dave wouldn't have it. He punched Dean in the neck, then brought his leg up and kneed him in the gut before lifting him up again. Dean bent over, but then swung his arm up and hit Dave in the jaw, making him stumble backwards temporarily. But Dave found his centre, and charged at Dean again; grabbing his neck he sunk his teeth into Dean's flesh just as Sam ran through the motel room, machete ready in his hand. Taking in the scene in front of him, he flung himself against the duo; knocking Dave away from Dean. Dean felt the blood dripping down unto his shirt. Putting pressure on the wound, he tried to stop the bleeding. There wasn't much Dave could do against a Sasquatch whose main purpose was to protect his brother. Dave didn't stand a chance. Sam knocked him down to his knees and then swung fast and hard with his machete. Dave's head rolled away from his body, coming to rest against Bill's corpse.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, then Sam rushed over to Dean. "Dean! You okay, man?!" He quickly grabbed a kitchen towel and pressed down on Dean's neck. Luckily Dave didn't have a chance to do much damage and there was only a small puncture wound and minimal blood.

Dean grunted as he pushed his body up against Sam. He was sore and bruised, but okay. He leaned against his brother for a moment before looking over towards Nelle and then scampered over to her.

"Nelle! Nelle! Oh God, please be okay!" he called her name. Softly touching the side of her swollen face, then pressing his fingers against her neck, holding his breath for a moment until the faint heart beat pulsed against his fingers and he let out his breath through a sob.

"We have to get her to the h-hospital." Dean looked at Sam who helped him up while he cradled Nelle in his arms.

"I'll drive." Sam said as he closed the motel room and rushed towards the Impala.

Dean held Nelle in his arms on the back seat while Sam sped towards the Sanford Canton-Inwood Medical Centre.

"Please don't leave me, Nelle. I'm sorry I wasn't on time. I'm sorry he did this to you. Please, please wake up!" Tears streamed down his face as he whispered into her hair. She was so lifeless and still on his lap. He couldn't think, couldn't let himself think that this is over. That she could not make it.

Soon they were at the emergency entrance and Sam called for assistance while Dean carefully carried her into the building.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is it! Last chapter. Wow, almost took me a year, but it's finished. A Big shout out to all the fangirls that helped me reach this point. Thank you **_**vrskaandrea**_** for your help on this chapter! You ROCK! Also a big THANK YOU to **_**Blondie 20000, Secretwrittenword**__**, SilverDragonflymoon, **__**Lokis Mischef & NegansDoll**_** for your continued cheerleading & encouragement. You guys are the best fangirls EVER!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise either belongs to Eric Kripke or the real world. I own nothing but my OC, Nelle.**

**Chapter 16**

Cool, crisp white sheets covered the hospital bed. The constant beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. Nelle was hooked up to an IV drip and hadn't moved since. Her hand lay lifeless, covered by Dean's. The swelling has gone done around her eyes and neck and she was breathing on her own but she hasn't woken up yet.

When they brought her in she was as pale as hospital sheets, with blood seeping through the hasty bandages they tied around her neck in an effort to stop the bleeding on the way to the hospital. She lost a lot of blood and Dean wasn't quite sure who tried to drain her, judging by the bites on her neck and the delirious state she was in. He couldn't even stop to think what would have happened if he was one second too late. If Dave managed to finish her off. She crashed and coded three times before they had managed to stabilise her and move her out of the ICU.

It's been three days since they rescued Nelle. Though the drive to the hospital was short, it felt like forever that Dean had to stare down on her lifeless, bloody form, wishing for her to open her eyes and smile up at him. But soon they rushed into the emergency room and she was taken from him. There were so many questions about the bite marks on her neck, the blood and bruises. And he zoned out multiple times, enough for Sam to shake him, to get him to focus. He needed to know she would be okay.

Dave and Bill were dead. Sam went back to make sure they were salted and burned along with the other vampires. Jody handled the deputies and victims while Claire and the other hunter helped with the clean up. The guilt inside him was eating him alive. Letting Nelle down, that was getting to him. After he promised her she would be safe at Bobby's. But he knew well, while Bobby's place is warded against every kind of supernatural evil, there was nothing to ward off monsters like Dave & Bill.

Sam has been rotating the shifts with sitting next to her, hoping she'd wake up. Constantly making sure she was not alone in the room. It took a lot of sweet talk to convince the hospital to transfer her over to Sioux Falls so they could be close to Bobby, which was already home and well on his way to recovery with a mild concussion. Adam was so glad to have his family back in one place he practically fell over himself doing coffee runs and checking up on Nelle, driving the few miles between the Salvage Yard and hospital three times a day to bring food. But Dean refused to go home. He opted to stay long enough in the only motel in town, just to shower and change into fresh clothes, before he would return to her side. He felt responsible. This strange girl that wandered into their lives just a little over a week ago surely had her hands firmly gripped around his heart. He swallowed hard. All he wanted was for her to wake up and be okay. He needed her to be okay. After all the crap that has happened in his life, he needed this win. He needed her to be fine.

"Coffee?" Sam was leaning against the door frame of the hospital room, holding the take away coffee in his left hand while drinking his own from the right.

"Thanks." Dean smiled thankfully. It's been a long night.

"You want to take a break? I'll sit with her." Sam smiled. He was tired but not nearly as tired as Dean. Nelle's hand moved in Dean's as he was getting up to take the coffee. A moan escaped her lips as she tried to speak but her lips didn't want to move.

Dean stood over her, concern engraved on his face. "Shhh now, you're safe. Everything is fine now, I am here." A tear rolled over her cheek as she turned her head towards the sound of his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Nelle." He buried his head in her neck, as sobs ripped through his body. "I'm so sorry I was too late. Please forgive me."

Strong hands pulled him up. Sam felt such pain for his brother. It's been a long time coming for Dean to find love again. Sam has watched him change over the past week. He saw a new side to Dean he's not seen before. A softer side, as he tried to win favour with Nelle and in spite of her best efforts to push him away, keeping him at bay and not let herself be fooled by his attempts to reach through that wall she has built around her, Dean held on and never gave up trying to reach out, trying to reach her. And Sam watched, every day, as she crumbled a little bit more. And now, here he was picking up his older brother's broken pieces. They were too late to save Nelle from assault but they were able to rescue her from certain death. His brother was all torn up about it and Sam knew the long road of painful healing was ahead for both of them.

Dean held on a little while longer. He allowed himself to feel helpless for just a moment longer before he straightened up and hugged his brother tight. He's always been the strong one. To break like this, this wasn't him. He didn't understand himself these days. He could deal with the supernatural but when his feelings were handed to him on a silver plate, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm okay, Sammy." He patted Sam on his chest, then slumped back down into the chair, resting his hand against Nelle's cheek.

"Dean." Sam cleared his throat as he looked at his brother, his hand grasping his shoulder. "It's okay to love her, Dean. You need her in your life."

Dean didn't look up but Sam knew he was listening. He stood still for a little while longer before he slipped out the door.

Nelle stirred again against the pillows. The bruises on her face and neck already started changing from deep purple to green. The doctor said she had several broken ribs and he was concerned about her ability to ever have children again. Turned out the violent assault caused a miscarriage. The doctor did explain in as much details as he could muster, but Dean stopped listening after 'miscarriage'. He just held on to her hand and stared off into space. The sweet loving Nelle lost so much already. How was he going to explain to her the loss of this child she didn't want in the beginning, yet fighting with him about leaving to protect the baby. Maybe he should have let her go; maybe they would still be safe. He remembered her laughter...the first time he saw a twinkle in her eye. He remembered how she melted from being a caged animal at odd times to being relaxed and free, almost like a butterfly. Who would want to harm a butterfly? A sadistic douchebag, that's what. He hadn't even noticed that Sam left until the doctor was next to him, examining Nelle for signs that she was waking up.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, as much as she could against the bright light shone in her face. She was confused, as could be expected and she tried to get away. She was caged again. She felt the rope tugged on her arms and feet as she tried to pull away when she saw Dean's face above her. Did she die? Is she dreaming? It was her end, right? She knew it when she saw the blood dripping down Dave's chin. She knew he wouldn't let her live for what she did. She knew it was over. Finally she had peace. And in her heart she loved Dean but it was over now. It will never be. She closed her eyes again as she rested her head against white fluff. But then a warm hand brushed against her cheek. And she heard voices. Dean's, Sam's and others she didn't recognise. She was confused. Were they dead too? Slowly the darkness came again and carried her away.

ooOoo

She heard beeping again and voices whispering. Somewhere a trolley was pushed. She felt like she was floating. Something warm on her hand. The voices were getting louder.

"Nelle, can you hear me?"

She turned her head towards the voice. It almost sounded familiar, but it was like from a dream.

"Give her time, she was pretty heavy sedated." Another voice spoke, unfamiliar but friendly.

She felt more warmth on her hand and tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy.

ooOoo

_The butterfly was flying, through branches and over flowers. _

_Under the clouds and through the shadows. _

_Never tiring, never failing. _

_It was free. _

_She could see the intricate colours on its wings. _

_It was beautiful. _

_It rested for a while on a flower, drinking in the sunlight, then continued on its journey until it found her. _

_She turned her head towards the sun and the butterfly touched down on her shoulder. _

_Slowly moving its wings up and down, up and down. _

_Waiting. _

_She reached up to it for a moment and they touched. _

_Then it flew away. _

_Free._

ooOoo

Dean was stretched out uncomfortably in the chair in Nelle's room. It's been four days since they rescued her. Sam & Adam took turns checking in on him, but the stubborn older Winchester didn't want to leave her side.

When her fingers twitched around his and her eyelids finally fluttered open, he was out of the chair, leaning over her in seconds, his heart beating wildly in both relief and dread. It took her a few moments to fully wake up and focus on his concerned face hovering above her.

"Dean?" she whispered; her voice raspy from lack of use.

"I'm here." He gave her a reassuring smile, touching her face, then leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

She frowned a little as she focussed on him. Then she gathered her thoughts for a moment before her hands automatically rubbed over her stomach.

"My baby?" she questioned; alarm and fear both on display across her face as she struggled to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy," Dean urged, laying a firm hand on her shoulder, while gently pushing her back down.

"My baby?" she repeated, her eyes locking with his.

Dean swallowed. No use prolonging the inevitable. He shook his head. "I'm so so sorry," he said quietly, while rubbing circles on the back of her hands.

"No!" she choked, again struggling against her bruised and battered body to sit up, against the pain in her heart, against the agony in her soul. "No, no, no!"

This time she refused to stay prone and her hands were gripping his shirt sleeves by the time she was sitting up.

"No, Dean, no, please..." she stammered, her words now only choking sobs. "Please no!"

Dean climbed onto the bed, sliding next to her as he pulled her gently in towards him. She fisted his shirt and buried her face in his chest, her shoulders heaving as full on sobs wrack her body.

"No, no, no," she repeated as she clung to him in desperation.

He fought back tears of his own as he held her close and couldn't help but remember her initial reaction to the pregnancy and then how she accepted it and started looking forward to the baby. It even excited him a little bit. Though they were...are not together or whatever, he felt excited about the prospect of a little person in his life. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. _Just random thoughts_, he said to himself as he became aware of her body against his. Her sobs have died down but she still had her face buried in his chest and she still held on tightly to his shirt, afraid to let go. And frankly, he didn't want her to let go. Amidst all this heartache and pain, amidst all the hell of the past 96 hours, this was where he wanted to be. Hunting be damned, he could give that up in a heartbeat if it meant having her in his life, safe. And then it dawned on him, Sam was right; he couldn't imagine his life without her. His heart ached at the mere thought, if the past four days was not evident enough, that he needed her, as he nearly lost her. But now that he found her and she was safe – still in the hospital, not at a hundred percent yet, but still safer than she was, and she was here with him. She needed him, and dare he admit this to himself, he needed her. He needed her! He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, against the tears pooling behind his eyes as he stopped fighting himself and let the feeling of utter realisation dawn on him. He has fallen in love with her.

Her breathing was stable again as she nuzzled into his side, her head resting against his shoulder. She was asleep. Dean adjusted his position, getting comfortable while resting with his head against the wall, careful not to wake her up. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over. This is how Sam found him a couple of hours later. He quietly sat down in the chair next to the bed, watching over the ones he loved and also allowed himself to drift off.

ooOoo

Nelle woke up again. The room was dimly lit. She could make out the faint morning light through the half closed curtains. She felt rested and calm. There was a warm body next to hers. She didn't need to look up to know it was Dean. For a moment she wondered why he was in the bed with her but then her breath hitched in her throat as she remembered the baby she no longer had and she couldn't help the tears softly falling again.

Dean woke up from the movement next to him. His neck was a bit stiff from the upright position he stayed in all night, but it was better than the chair. He slowly opened his eyes and first saw Sam slumped over the chair, softly snoring, long legs stretched out in front of him. He smiled as he realised his brother was there all night, looking out for him and Nelle and also because he needed to be there, close by. It's always been like that. He felt movement next to him and instantly realised Nelle was awake and sobbing softly against him. His arms tightened around her as he whispered words of love into her hair while he rubbed small circles on her back. She calmed down and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then pushed herself up against him.

"Hey," he said quietly, cupping her face.

"Hey," she looked at him, while a small smile curled in the corners of her mouth.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded at first but then shook her head as another wave of sadness washed over her. Dean didn't say anything, just held her again.

"I'm sorry, Dean." She suddenly said softly against his chest.

"Shhh, its okay, Nelle." He rubbed her back, soothing his hand up and down, enjoying her warm body against his. It felt so right to have her lay against him like this. It felt like it was suppose to be. It felt like home.

But then Nelle pushed herself away from him again.

"It's not okay, Dean. You shouldn't be here. I-I'm sorry but it's better if you go."

"Whatever do you mean?" He was confused. He thought everything was good now.

"It's not right for you to be here. I'm okay now. And you have other things to worry about now."

Dean sat up straight, suddenly confused and hurt. He couldn't understand why she was pushing him away.

Sam stirred in the chair and stretched his long limbs while yawning. He peeked over to the bed, instantly noticing the stiff atmosphere.

"Hey guys."

Nelle jumped slightly with fright. She never realised Sam was there as well. Instantly he was at the side of the bed.

"Thank God, you're awake, we were so worried." Sam smiled down at her.

But Nelle shook her head.

"Don't Sam. Don't worry about me. I'm fine now."

Sam frowned, looking at Dean who only shook his head.

"I need to be alone, please." She looked at Sam, then down at her hands.

Dean stood up from the bed and slowly moved towards the door, taking Sam by his arm as he passed him. Sam still wanted to protest, but Dean just pulled him out and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell, man?" Sam asked, pulling his arm free.

"I don't know, Sammy. One moment she was fine, the next she's like- like this. I'm going for a walk." Dean said as he looked at his brother for a moment, before heading down the corridor.

Sam stood still, watching his brother go. Then he took out his phone and dialled Bobby.

ooOoo

Alone at last, Nelle looked down to the various cables attached to her. She pushed the covers off her and slid from the bed. Her body tingled with numbness but she waited for a moment before moving along the side of her bed, testing her legs. They felt a bit wobbly but she pushed herself away from the bed towards the monitors. Everything ached and it was painful to walk. Her back screamed at her and her head was throbbing again. It was time to leave again. She caused enough heartache and pain. She caused enough trouble. Time to go. She didn't know where she would go or how she was going to get there, but she couldn't stay and ruin more lives. She was a bit hazy on the details and she wasn't sure where Dave was but if he was coming for her again, she couldn't stay there, she couldn't allow another tragedy to happen again.

It took a minute or two to figure out the machine, but soon she found the off switch and then pulled the cable patches from her chest, not minding the sticky residue it left behind. She quickly slipped into the bathroom and took care of business. She straightened her hospital gown and glanced around for any sign of her shoes. There was no sign of her clothes. She quickly moved to the door, then inhaled deeply and counted to ten before slowly breathing out. She quietly opened the door and peeked out but was immediately met with a solid chest.

"Leaving so soon, Darling?" Bobby softly whispered.

Nelle inhaled sharply as she stepped back into the room, then she glanced at the floor when she realised her plan had been foiled. But she looked up again, determined to still push through.

"I have to, there's no other way. I cannot stay. There's nothing left for me here."

"No Nelle, you are family now and I would like it if you stayed. You are safe; why would you give this up?"

Frustrated Nelle sat down on her bed again. She felt defeated.

"No, Bobby. I've upset your lives too much. You didn't need this baggage that followed me, the danger. It's my fault you were hit over the head." She wanted to reach out and touch him, but then decided against it. "If it wasn't for me...if they didn't come for me..." Her voice broke and she sobbed quietly. Bobby sat down next to her and took her into his arms. He smoothed over her hair, and let her cry. He softly rocked back and forth, whispering into her hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement by the door. He recognised Sam's head. Sadness was in the giant's eyes and Bobby realised Sam heard everything.

The next moment Adam barged into the room. Nelle lift her head to see what the commotion was about.

"Please stay!" Adam grabbed her hand with both of his. "You're...you're like my sister and I've lost so much in my life already, I cannot lose you too, Nelle. Please, please don't go." Tears now streamed freely over his face as he held onto her hand for dear life. She looked up to Bobby as he smiled at her.

"Family don't end in blood, Nelle and you are already loved so much. Besides, I like your cooking." Bobby smiled at her and she blushed slightly.

There was a moment of silence before Sam stepped into the room as well. Quietly he moved towards her bed, and took a seat at her feet.

"It won't be the same without you." He said smiling at her. "You've already brightened up our lives, just by being in it. We need you, Nelle."

Nelle pulled her hand free from Adam's grip and wiped her tears away. Bobby quickly stepped into the bathroom to fetch some tissues which she thankfully took from him. After blowing her nose and chucking the used tissue, she looked up at the boys in front of her.

"I have to think about this. Can you...can you just leave me alone for a bit, please?"

"Sure darling," Bobby pulled Adam up and they walked out the room while Sam slowly stood up and walked closer to Nelle. He bent down, practically folded in half to give her a hug.

"We're right outside if you need us." He said before quietly leaving the room as well.

Left to her own thoughts, Nelle glanced around the room. Dean's jacket hung over the chair where he was sitting the past couple of nights, waiting for her, guarding over her to make sure she was okay. She closed her eyes and let the memory of the kidnapping play in her mind. She didn't want to, but it flooded her mind without control. From the moment she woke up in that hotel room with Bill hovering over her, to the events that followed with him and Dave. To the warehouse where those...those...'_what were they_?' she wondered. Instinctively she reached up and touched the side of her neck where she felt a big bandaged covering a large area of her neck. She put slight pressure on it and immediately flinched when the injury stung. '_No, not injury_,' she thought. '_I've been bitten_.'

"It should be healed in another couple of days or so." Dean spoke up from the door as he shouldered the frame.

"It...it was a Vampire, wasn't it?" Nelle looked up at him as he slowly walked closer. He took a seat next to her on the bed, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Nelle. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from that." Tears welled up in his eyes and frustrated he blinked a couple of times to will them away.

"But they were all Vampires?" she urged him, suddenly leaning forward, staring into his eyes.

"Yes," he said, looking sad.

"And...and Dave?" she whispered softly. "Wa...was he one too?" She closed her eyes for a moment, not sure if she really wanted to know but she knew she needed the truth, even though it might hurt a lot.

"They turned him. By the looks of it, he was transitioning when I found you. He wasn't always one, he was human before."

It was quiet for a moment, then Nelle's eyes grew big and she gasped. "Does...does, oh my God, does that mean I will turn into one as well?" Instantly Dean sat closer to Nelle, holding her in his arms.

"No no no. You are fine. You are not turning into one."

"But they bit me. They sucked on...on m-my neck." She gasped as she clutched her hand over her neck and pulled on the bandage.

"It doesn't work like that," Dean pulled her hand away, securing the bandage in place and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

"You are fine. You only turn when they bleed into your mouth and they didn't do that. Besides, you would have turned by now if it did happen. It's already been four days, Nelle. You are still human. You are fine."

A lonely sob escaped her as she leaned into him and he embraced her. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his strong heart beating.

Suddenly she pulled away again, her eyes wide with fright.

"Dave! He tried...he was coming for you. He pushed me!" The events flashed through her mind. Everything was jumbled up.

"He did, but I stopped him. You saved me and then I saved you and then Sam saved both of us." He took her hands and gripped them tight. "It's over, Nelle. Dave is...uhm...he's dead."

"D-dead? But... but how?"

"I will explain everything, I promise, but for now, what you say we focus on getting you better first?"

Nelle realised what Dean said about Dave. That he was gone, that she was safe and even though the baby was gone, she was SAFE and Dean. He was real and here and he was safe too.

"Dean, I..." Nelle looked down to his hands holding hers, then up to his face. His eyes had a sparkle to them and not from tears. His face was so close she could count the freckles over his nose. There were some bruises over his eyes that were already healing.

"Dean," she tried again. "I'm broken."

"No you're not. You're bruised and took a beating from a douchebag vampire monster but you won. And you're safe now. And I'm here to protect you always, Nelle." He freed his one hand, and lifted her chin up to look into her bright blue eyes.

A lonely sob escaped from her as she looked back at him.

"Why, Dean? Why do you care?"

"B-because I," he briefly closed his eyes but quickly opened them again. It was time to man up and face the truth and not be afraid. "because I love you, Nelle."

"You can't, Dean. I'm not worthy of love."

She tried to turn her head away but Dean wouldn't let her. His head bent down and his lips brushed over hers. His lips were soft and his breath was warm over her face and she closed her eyes.

"I...I only cause trouble, Dean."

She groaned, but he just hummed against her, kissing her nose, her eyes, her cheeks. She lifted her hands and tried to push against his chest. His heart was beating steadily under her fingers. He pulled her closer, and her hands pushed up towards his shoulders, his neck, until their bodies were flushed against each other.

"Dean," she whispered as his mouth found hers again and he put all he could into that kiss. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again as he deepened the kiss and her lips parted as his tongue swept across her bottom lip. They tasted each other completely and when they broke apart again there were smiles on both their faces and her cheeks were flushed.

"I love you, Nelle." He said again, breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He looked down to her hands, letting his eyes linger over her body before finding her eyes again. "And I can't just let you go. I-I need you. I need you like I've never needed anyone. You brighten my day, you make me smile. I've felt so lost without you these past few days. I almost lost you. I couldn't bear the thought that I was almost too late." Suddenly a sob hitched in his throat and he became aware of something wet on his cheeks. He was crying. Dean Winchester was crying, showing emotion and he didn't hide it.

"Please stay. Please stay with me and let me show you what love should look like. Please stay and let me show you that you are worthy of love and worthy of care and worthy of so many things." He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so damn much it hurts." He smiled at her. "But it's a good kind of hurt and I just need you, please. Please stay."

"Dean, I-I..." she wiped her thumbs over his cheeks, dried them off with the palm of her hand. She didn't understand why but her heart was breaking for him. He looked like a lost little boy and all she wanted to do was to wrap him up and protect him.

But he interrupted her. "You deserve so much more, Nelle." He kissed her softly again. "You deserve a safe home with a family that loves you. Brothers that adore you and Bobby. Gosh, Nelle. He already thinks of you as a daughter." His fingers were entwined in her hair, lovingly rubbing her skull. He kissed the side of her head, her temple, her jaw and then his lips brushed over her bandages. He kissed over the spot she was bitten. Then he gently sucked on her earlobe and she inhaled sharply while a moan escaped her.

"I cannot promise that there won't be other monsters. And I will explain it all, I promise you, but there will never be another Dave or Bill. I will protect you and I will train you to protect yourself as well."

He covered her in sweet hungry kisses that bore promises of safety, love and care and most importantly – need. She leaned into him and allowed herself to enjoy it, to breath in his scent and to give herself completely over to his affection and love.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she pulled away briefly and stared up into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you too, Dean."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, then his lips found hers and the world faded around them.

Sam slowly opened the door and popped his head inside but stopped himself just short of breaking the moment. A small smile crept over his face as he watched Dean melt into Nelle and he knew, the world just became a better place.

The end.


End file.
